A Little Push
by youngone3562132
Summary: Alan has just moved to Canada with his parents. He starts in a new school and meets Derek and Casey. They will turn his life upside down. But, can he change their lives and convince them to see the other as something more than a stepsibling?
1. Meeting Alan

**A Little Push**

This is actually an idea I've been thinking of during the past few weeks while writing the next chapter in "Surviving March Break". I tried to come up with an idea for a future episode on "Life with Derek" with Dasey in it.

This is the way I think Dasey should be introduced into the show. All they need for it to happen is an outsider and a little help from their friends. ENJOY!

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or any of the characters EXCEPT for Alan and his family.

**A LITTLE PUSH**

**Chapter 1: The New Kid**

Nobody's POV:

Alan, 17, lives in New York. He has the perfect life. A loving family, great friends, and one of the best athletes in his school. He is the model student and lives by setting an example. He enjoys his life and can't wait for school to start. Yeah, living the good life until his father gets relocated.

"Alan, we have to talk to you." Alan's father says.

"What's up?" Alan asks

"Well..." His father begins. "Today we had a meeting with the top execs. They said the staff in New York are overcrowded and asked many of us if we would move to different areas of the company. They also mentioned that they were opening an office in Canada and they needed a manager."

"Okay, so who is going to Canada?" Alan asks.

"We are." Alan's father says. "I sold the house and found a place in Canada for a good price. We are leaving in two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Alan yells. "What about school? The guys. They are counting on me to lead them to another conference title."

"I'm sorry, Alan. This is a great opportunity for us." Alan's father explains. "The CEO offered me a huge salary and all these big benefits if I decided to take the job."

"Forget it. I'll live with Uncle Brian. I don't want to leave." Alan says as he walks away.

"Well, then who am I going to bring to the hockey games I got FREE tickets as a bonus." Alan's dad says.

"If you are trying to bribe me, it is working a little." Alan says. "Besides you know I'll never leave my parents, until I go to college."

Alan leaves the family room and walks into his bedroom. He falls onto his bed and yells into his pillow. His face has anger written all over it. He's moving away from his friends , most of them he knew from the time they were in preschool. He would talk to them on the phone and email them, but it was not the same as hanging with them.

A/N: Underlined text is Alan's thoughts or his inner voice talking.

Great! My family is moving to Canada, because my father's company moved and upsized. Hell, if they wanted to they could move anywhere in the US, but NO! They decided they need a new start IN A NEW COUNTRY! All I can be happy is that the company my father works for gets free tickets to hockey games. 

Two Weeks Later:

Alan walks into his new home. He slowly walks up the stairs to his new room. He looks around and already has a visual of what the room should look like. He begins to move things around. Once he is happy with the look of his furniture he begins to take out his posters. He looks at one that his uncle gave him after his first trip to Yankees Stadium. And memories came back to him with force.

"Alan, come on. We have to get you ready for tomorrow." Alan's father says.

"What are we preparing for? All I have to do is go to school into the office and tell them I just moved here. It's easy." Alan says.

"You're sure you will be fine tomorrow?" Alan's father asks

"Yes." Alan says.

The Next Morning:

"Alan, honey. Time to get up!" Alan's mother shouts.

"All right." Alan says. "I'm getting up."

Five minutes later, Alan is dressed and grabbing his breakfast off the table. He opens the door to leave and shouts to his mother.

"I'm out the door." Alan says.

"Have a good day." Alan's mother says.

Alan walks to his car and looks around. The small suburb was different from the city. People worn robes to pick up the paper off the lawn, they wave "hello" to you, and everybody is a morning person. He drives down the road to the school. The early morning school buses are arriving, a few janitors are cleaning up, washing windows and unlocking doors. The teachers are just arriving and the early risers are waiting.

"Thompson High School." Alan says. "Here we go."

Alan walks up to the entrance. He opens the door and peeks inside. There are only a few students at their lockers. He saw a small sign that said "Main Office" Alan walks up and opens the door. He sees a few secretaries and a large man in a grey suit.

"Excuse me? Can you help me?" Alan asks. "I'm new here."

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lassiter, the principal. Welcome to Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School." The man says as he offers his hand.

"Mr. Lassiter. I'm Alan Young. I have just moved here from New York. I'm just trying to start off the year on the right foot. This is a really big change for me." Alan says as he shakes his hand.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Ms. Sawyer, can you show Mr. Young to the guidance conselor's office so he can set up a schedule." Mr. Lassiter asks.

"Of course, Mr. Lassiter." The secretary says.

The secretary walks with Alan down the hall to the guidance counselor's office. Alan sees a man with a sweater on holding a cup of coffee. The secretary introduces Alan to the counselor, Paul. He takes Alan to his office and studies Alan for a minute.

"Mr. Creepy..." Alan begins.

"Alan, please call me Paul. Everybody does." The counselor says.

"Okay, Paul. Can we set up my schedule? I don't want to be late for my first class." Alan says.

"Sure." Paul says.

A half hour later Paul and Alan have a schedule set up. Alan has 4 advanced courses and challenging electives in his schedule. They start talking about Alan's life back in New York. He mentions that he was a great athlete back in New York. Paul gives him some advice for surviving Thompson High. As they talk about his community service the door opens and Alan turns to see who busted open the door during their discussion.

"PAUL. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, NOW!" A girl yells.

"CASEY! Didn't I tell you to knock before you enter my office. And what about the screaming." Paul says with authority.

"Sorry, Paul." The girl, Casey says. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! Paul, I didn't realize you were with somebody!"

This girl, Casey, she seems a _little too high maintenance._ She just barges into Paul's office and starts yelling. And she yells really loud. I'm sure my friends in New York could hear her. I don't want to be here if she has some sort of freak out. Looking at her face she looks like she is going to explode. Time to go.

"I'm sorry, Paul, but it looks like we may have to cut our meeting short." Alan says as he shakes Paul's hand. "It was great to meet you. I'll be sure to tell you the rest of my story later."

"Alan, you don't need to leave right now." Paul says as Alan is leaving. "Casey can wait."

"It's okay." Alan says as he begins to close the door.

"I'M SOR..." Casey shouts as the door closes. "RY!"

Wow, Paul was right, meeting a crazy girl on the first day. This is really an out-of-control school.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Yes, don't worry. I know this chapter focused on Alan. Don't worry, it won't always be about him. Remember it is a DASEY story. The first few chapters are background information and set up for later chapters. After that Derek and Casey become the centers of attention. Chapter 2 is coming soon.

Read and Review. I appreciate reviews.

Update: 10/17- I have the next 2 chapters written. I am just finishing edits on them. They will be out in a few days.


	2. First Impressions

Sorry, this chapter took a while to come up with. This story is long so any of you expecting Dasey action in the first few chapters will have to wait. And before you continue the next two chapters are basically boring (which is why I had a hard time writing them), but after that the story will get interesting. ENJOY.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined.

1st period: Chemistry; 2nd period: Trigonometry/Calculus; 3rd period: P.E. YES! FINALLY!

As the bell rings, students file into the gym. The gym instructor introduces Alan to the rest of the class. The others wave or say "hello" then wait for the instructor's plan.

"Today, we are starting football." The instructor announces. "Two-hand touch football. I mean _two hands_. One hand and the play keeps going. No penalties, any play is allowed, the basketball sidelines are out of bounds, and everyone must participate. Three of you are going to ref along with me. Max, you will be one captain and let's have...Mr. Young be the other captain. Pick your teams."

With the teams picked, Max and Alan shake hands. Max grips Alan's arm tight and whispers into Alan's ear. Then Max releases him.

"This is so unfair!" One girl says. "Our team is going to get killed."

"Excuse me, but how good is Max?" Alan asks one of his teammates.

"He led our school to the championship last year. Over the summer a couple of guys said he has become better, if that is possible." One guy explains.

"Better as in talent or strength and speed?" Alan asks.

"Both." The girl says. "Don't worry. It's your first day. The others will forgive you."

The game begins, Max's team takes an early 21-0 lead. Alan watches as Max uses trickery and knowledge to his advantage. Alan cannot control the whole defense so he takes some criticism from his teammates. After the score goes to 28-0, Alan begins to work a strategy in his head.

There are only 20 minutes left in class now. Alan has his plan and begins to show his nature athletic ability. He takes the team and makes it a tie game after fifteen minutes. Now, Max's team with the ball and 5 minutes left in class. Max lobs the ball into the air. Alan sees the ball and point to this one kid, Henry. Henry runs down the ball and leaps into the air. With one hand Henry intercepts the ball and quickly goes out of bounds. Alan now with the ball. He begins to hum his favorite song in his head. He makes a few short passes then delivers a strike.

Max's mouth falls open. His team lost to a new kid who had just moved here. He looks angrily at Alan. There was going to be a confrontation between Alan and Max. Max looks at his football teammates and nods to them.

In the locker room, Max and his buddies gather around Alan as he gets his shirt on. They stare down at him since Alan is only 5'5". They wait for Alan to break down, however, Alan stares down Max.

"I bet you think you're some hot shit, don't ya?" Max says.

"No, I don't." Alan says walking past Max, intentionally bumping into his shoulder. "Just showing the quarterback, how a New York quarterback wins the game on the line."

Alan leaves the locker room. He heads to his next class, English. He arrives in the class as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning, students." The teacher says. "Today, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome, Alan Young."

"Hello, Alan." Everybody says.

"Alan do you want to tell everyone a little about yourself?" The teacher asks.

"Okay. Well, I recently moved here from New York. I am still getting used to living here, considering I moved from a big city to a suburb. I enjoy playing sports such as football, hockey, and baseball. I also enjoy school, being advanced in almost every subject." Alan explains. "That is all you need to know about me."

"LAME!" A kid in the back yells.

"Mr. Venturi. Do you want to say something." The teacher asks.

"NO! Not at all, except that this kid is okay in my book because he likes hockey." Derek says.

"Enough out of you, Derek." The teacher says.

"Sure thing, teach." Derek smirks.

"You can sit down now, Alan." The teacher says.

"Thank you, Miss H." Alan says.

Alan takes his seat which is located towards the back of the room. He notices that he is in front of Derek. To his left is another guy with dirty blond hair falling out of his cap. He looks to his right and sees the girl from his gym class. Then he notices another girl. The girl from Paul's office this morning.

CASEY! Hmm, she doesn't seem as wound up as this morning. She seems calm, relaxed, concentrated on something. It seems she feels better than she did this morning. The keyword being calm.

Then Alan hears something fly past his face. He sees a spitball flying towards the back of Casey's head. He cannot react and watches as Casey grips the back of her long hair. She turns slowly and glares in Alan's direction. His face drops to the floor and looks down to his notebook.

I thought too soon. I come to school one day and I already have an enemy and psycho girl who is in my class. My luck sucks.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Yeah, I know. Basically the filler chapter, but this does set up for the next. After all Alan still has yet to "formally" meet Casey and Derek.

READ AND REVIEW! Actually just read, because there is nothing to review in this chapter.


	3. Meeting Casey and Derek

Sorry it took so long to update this story, so I figured why not get two for one. ENJOY!

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!

**Chapter 3: Meeting Derek and Casey**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined.

After class, the students exit out. Alan leaves the classroom and sees Casey picking up her books. Derek is just waking up from a nap. Alan walks out and looks at his schedule. After his next class he has lunch.

At lunch time, he goes down to the cafeteria. He looks around and finds an open table. He takes out the brown bag and begins to eat. He looks around a sees a few of his fellow classmates.

"Hey, Alan." The girl from gym says.

"Hey ..." Alan begins

"Emily." The girl says.

"Yes, Emily." Alan says. "Sorry, I'm still learning names here."

"It's okay. I remember when Casey first moved here." Emily says. "You want to talk about shy. She looked like she wanted to drop off the face of the earth or go back to her old school."

Alan laughs. "Yeah, I met a girl named Casey in Paul, the guidance counselor's, office . I'm willing to venture a guess she is that girl."

"Well, yeah. I just came here to actually introduce myself to you." Emily says.

"It is great to meet you." Alan says. "Since I saw you in P.E. I wanted to meet you. You seem nice and a great friend to a lot of people."

"Well, sometimes I tend to be the gossip girl around school, but I'm really a good person." Emily explains

"Well, it is my first day and I don't know you well, so I'll take your word." Alan says. "Do you think you can tell me about this one girl I've met. If you know her."

"Sure I've got a few minutes before..." Emily says

"EMILY!" Casey screams.

"Hey, Casey." Emily says.

Casey walks over to the table and notices Alan. She has a look of fear when she looks at who Emily is talking. She walks over with a fake smile now on her face. She sits down next to Emily and looks at Alan. Alan now has a look of fear on his face.

"Hello." Alan says weakly.

"Hello." Casey says.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce you to my good friend, Casey McDonald." Emily announces. "Casey, this is Alan Young."

"I know." Casey says. "We kinda met in Paul's office this morning."

"Well, now we can formally meet." Alan says as he shakes her hand.

"Yeah. Emily do you mind if I talk to Alan alone." Casey says.

Emily leaves Casey and Alan. She turns around to watch as Casey and Alan begin to talk. She sees something in Alan's eyes that wasn't there before. Emily ignores it and walks away.

"So..." Alan begins.

"Well, listen. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for before." Casey says. "I should have knocked on Paul's office door before entering."

"Listen, don't worry about that." Alan says. "I can only imagine what you had to deal with this morning was big."

"It wasn't that big." Casey says. "Trust me. Sometimes I tend to overreact."

"Thanks for the warning." Alan says laughing.

Casey smiles as well. Alan looks at her for a few minutes and notices her face. He looks into her deep, big blue eyes. As if he is entranced he listens closely to her every word.

"Well, now that we have formally introduced each other, we can get to know each other." Casey says.

"Okay you go first." Alan says.

"Why?" Casey asks

"Because you already learned a little about me in English." Alan explains.

"But you didn't tell me anything about your former home?" Casey questions

"No, you are right. However, all I know about you is that you need serious psychological help." Alan states.

Casey glares at him and stomps on his foot. Alan only squints a little in pain. He looks back at her and she sees he is not bothered from the pain.

"I'm sorry, Casey." Alan says. "But you can see my point. I just made an assumption because I only met you a few hours ago, in the guidance counselor's office. You were yelling as soon as you got to the door assuming Paul was alone. Then in English when you were hit with a spitball you immediately glared at me, without any proof it was me. You look directly at me when it was that kid, Derek Venturi."

"WAIT! It wasn't you. It was..." Casey begins. "Derek!"

"So unless you tell me that my first impression of you was just a bad morning, I'll just assume that you are this crazy all the time." Alan says.

"Well, welcome to my nightmare." Casey says. "You met part of my life."

Alan stares at her and again makes another assumption about Casey's life. A look of worry appears on his face.

"Oh, I didn't mean to anger or upset you." Alan says quickly.

"Why would you upset me?" Casey asks.

"I didn't know Derek was your boyfriend." Alan says.

Casey froze in time. Her face cease to show any emotion or expression. She stares at Alan. Alan looks back at her waving his hand in her face to break her out of her trance. She finally breaks out of her trance and begins to laugh hysterically. Alan doesn't know how to react to her outburst and watches as she continues to laugh.

"So your family?" Alan says trying to stop Casey from laughing and continue the conversation.

"Oh, my family." Casey begins. "Well, my mom remarried two years ago. Now I have a sister, stepfather, two stepbrother, and a stepsister."

"Wow, four siblings." Alan says. "It must be a fun and crazy house."

"Well, my mom and George, my stepfather try to control the chaos in the house. They don't do a good job because I always feel as if the family is out of control." Casey explains. "My siblings, they are not well. The youngest, Marti, well... She lives in her own little world, but she has matured a lot in the past two years. The middle children, Edwin, my stepbrother and Lizzie, my sister, are around that time in life where things change."

"Ah, puberty." Alan says.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make them normal, it makes them quite stranger. Lizzie, she used to be independent, tomboyish and athletic. Now, she is still athletic, however, she is acting more like a girl, and spending time with boys. Edwin, he is just as strange as when we met him two years ago. Now, however, he's beginning to take after his brother." Casey continues. "His brother is a nightmare. When I first move in I ask for a few changes from him and you would have thought I had asked him to sell his soul to the devil. But what am I saying, he IS THE DEVIL. A player, prankster, and completely obnoxious."

"Wow, he sounds pretty bad." Alan says.

"He is. And even though he has "grown up" he still acts childish." Casey sighs. "He is the reason our house is crazy. The bain of my existence, my stepbrother, the one the only, Derek..." Casey begins.

Then all of a sudden a piece of food comes flying past Alan's head. Casey continues to talk until the piece of food landed in her face. Then Alan hears loud laughter off in the distance. Casey is covered in some kind of sauce from her face down and when she removes the piece of food from her face and glares behind me.

"DER-EK!" Casey screams. "Excuse me, Alan. I need to wash up for the next class. I'll talk to you later." Casey walks out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, see you later." Alan says.

Alan waves goodbye as Casey leaves. He then turns around to see Derek with two other guys. The one in the cap he recognizes as Sam. The other he doesn't know, but Alan can see that he looks confused and lost. As Derek approaches the table Alan begins to move.

"Hey, kid. Sit." Derek says.

"My name is Alan." Alan says.

"Alan, this is Sam, my bud." Derek says pointing to the kid in the cap. "And this is Ralph." Derek says as he points to the other kid. "Now enough with formalities."

"Listen, you may not know how things work here so I'll explain." Derek begins. "One I don't think you know a single thing about hockey. I was only playing along with the moment you had in English. Two, I am the king of this school. My word is basically law here. I am the cool guy in school, nobody can EVER take that from me. Three, new kids are at my mercy. I am a prankster and I have no self control for my fun."

"Okay." Alan says.

"This is where you run away in fear because you have no idea what I can do to you. And trust me, I can find you and make school life difficult for you." Derek says.

"Well, Derek. If this is some way of protecting your girlfriend from the new kid, I get the message loud and clear." Alan says confidently. "I'll back off, but for your information Casey came up to me."

Alan leaves the table, leaving Derek laughing just the same as Casey did when Alan mentioned Derek being Casey's boyfriend. When Alan looks back again Sam and Ralph are staring wide eye at him.

I must be naïve or stupid or something. I don't know. When I saw Derek and Casey together they looked like a couple. I mean they were fighting but what couple doesn't have their arguments. And what couple doesn't tease each other in a fun joking manner. I know my father and mother always fight and joke around about something once a week. 

Unless, there is something I'm missing. A piece to the puzzle that is unclear. However, my first instinct about this seems right. I mean they were both trying to divert the conversation by laughing. I may want to look out for more clues about their relationship 'cause I know that there is definitely something going on between those two.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: So Alan has now met Casey and Derek. He does have some interesting thoughts on those two.

The next chapter will basically be details about the next couple of months during the school year and the interactions between Derek and Casey, observed through Alan's eyes. Then it will lead into the drama of Derek and Casey's relationship and the secrets both hold.

Read and Review.


	4. 4 Months

A/N: This is the LAST boring chapter of this story. (Hopefully!) It is basically going to lead to a confrontation between Casey and Alan in the next chapter. But this will show what Alan sees that allows him to believe his assumptions are correct.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!

**Chapter 4: Observations**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined

Four months later:

Alan has finally settled into his new school. He has joined many of the school's activities. He has established himself as one of the nicest, smartest, sincere students at Thompson High. With the exception of a few enemies, he has made friends with many of the students.

Alan's strongest friendship lies with two people. Derek and Casey. Derek's friendship with Alan is weird. At first, Derek mainly pranked on Alan because he was the new kid. That all changed when Alan joined the hockey team and became an alternate captain. They put their adversity behind them and on the hockey rink are a force to be reckoned with. Now, they mainly talk about hockey and since Alan joined the hockey team they have become closer. Being close to Derek has given Alan popularity and an image. However, Alan never brags on being the new star of the hockey team, he allows Derek to take all the credit.

Casey's friendship with Alan is the complete opposite. Casey and Alan shared the notion of being removed from their old home and forced into a new life. They immediately bond with that. Casey finds Alan to be a reliable, trustworthy, and modest. Alan finds Casey to be a complicated girl with many insecurities that are similar to his own. They build this indestructable bond between each other. Casey discovers that Alan is an incredibly shy and nervous person. Alan knows Casey has something deeply hidden and uses her perfectionism as a shield from that secret. Many say that they should be a couple because they are perhaps the perfect couple. They enjoy many of the same activities, interests, and morals. However, Alan is convinced that Casey is the exact match for Derek.

Being in association with Derek and Casey, Alan has also become friends with Sam, Ralph, and Emily. He looks to them for his break from the constant fighting between Derek and Casey. Which has become more frequent in the past months.

So they fight. That's not going to put my thoughts out of my head. I've said it before and I'll say it again, a couple that fights is a healthy couple. Proof of that would be my friends, Danny and Lilly. They always fight one minute, then the next you see they reconcile for a while then start fighting again. I call it a couple's cycle: They fight, they apoligize, then they fight again, they make up again.

Over the past months Alan has noticed more of Derek and Casey's unusual behavior. He sees them walk into school at the same time often walking away from each other. He sees when Derek pulls a prank on Casey. He hears when Derek ruins Casey day often because of the scream of his name that reveberates throughout the school. Whenever he is talking to Derek or Casey the other interrupts their conversation because of some little prank.

Then there is the side of Derek and Casey that supports his theory that they are a couple. When he goes to visit Casey at her locker, he often hears about Derek. Whether it is 'Derek this or Derek that'. Those conversations never revolve around anyone else, _only_ Derek.

Alan listens intently to her little rants about Derek and his behavior. He notices how her eyes become uneasy when she says his name. During these conversations, Alan only wishes she would stop hiding this secret, a secret that he knows involves Derek.

Meanwhile Alan tries to make Derek talk about Casey. However Derek ignores the constant questions about Casey. He always directs them back to something else and goes into a different conversation. Then when the conversation about Casey is unavoidable he grows tense. He often winces when he hears her name and tries to change the subject. Alan again notices the reaction and his smile grows wider.

Derek and Casey both act uneasy when the other is mentioned. She rambles on and on about Derek. Derek wants to avoid the subject of Casey altogether. Why? What is the explanation for them ignoring each other when you constantly see them doing something together? 

If I made a guess it would be that they are so wrapped up in their own minds and don't see the attraction between them. They choose to ignore it to keep their "friendship" secure. Whenever the other is mentioned, I can bet a part of their brain wants to just shout out that they are in love with the other. 

I must admit that they cover their feelings so well with their "friends" that they don't realize that I take everything out of their interactions. I can see how they are acting is all a cover up. It is a disguise, masking their obvious feeling for each other. Since they are too blind to their attraction; how about I give a little tap and convince them to admit their feelings. I mean it is the least I can do for my newfound friends. What's the worst that could happen?

....................................................................

What's the worst that could happen? Alan has yet to find out. Also notice how he is missing a HUGE fact about Derek and Casey's relationship. Who will be first to tell him the truth and nothing but the truth. Okay so the stage is set for the next chapter. I promise you, this will be the end of the backstory. The next chapter begins the drama, romance, and comedy of Life with Derek.

Read and Review.


	5. Casey's Secret

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter will be up to par with what everyone expects.

And I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with family problems the past month and during the holidays I needed a break.

Now the drama begins. And who else better to begin with drama than Casey. HA HA! ENJOY.

................................................................................................................

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK!

**Chapter 5: Casey's Secrets**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined

One month later: Casey and Alan are very close. Alan considers Casey his best friend while Casey considers him the **best guy friend without being a boyfriend. **They often are inseparable in school. Being a perfect academic couple often has them confused for a real couple. Meanwhile Casey's secret is bottled up in her mind and as each day passes, she becomes more afraid of her dreams for a certain someone.

Casey invites Alan over to her house to meet her parents and siblings. Alan accepts and looks forward to meeting her mixed up family. Casey wants the occasion to be something formal so she has her family set up as if host a presidential dinner.

"Come on, everyone. Alan will be here soon." Casey says.

"Why Casey?" Derek asks. "Afraid of your boyfriend is going to think we are freaks."

"DER-EK!" Casey screeches. "Alan is not my boyfriend. We are just friends."

"OK, Case. Whatever you say." Derek says.

Casey walks past Derek as he grabs the car keys. Casey gives him a look as he whips his jacket onto his shoulders and exits the house.

"Hold up, Derek." George says. "Where are you going?"

"I have a date tonight." Derek states.

"But Derek, Casey's boyfriend..." Nora begins

"FRIEND!" Casey shouts.

"_Friend_ is coming over tonight; shouldn't we meet him as a family." Nora says.

"Nora, Nora, Nora... Alan and me are already friends. He doesn't need to meet me since we talk almost everyday at school." Derek explains. "See ya later."

Derek leaves as the rest of the family makes the final preparations for the night. About 10 minutes later, the doorbell rings. Marti answers the door and sees a young man standing in the doorway. Alan looks down and sees the young girl standing at the open door and smiles.

"Hello?" Alan asks. "Is this Casey McDonald's home."

"Yes, it is." The little girl says. "Who are you?"

"Alan, Casey's friend." Alan explains

"CASEY YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" The girl shouts inside the house

Alan blushes a bit. However once he sees Casey he immediately regains his composure. Casey stares at Alan, who is wearing a suit that appears to have been just bought. Alan stares at Casey in her long, flowing blue dress and shifts a little to remove all the tension and nervousness in the air.

"Hey, Alan. Welcome to my home." Casey says. "MOM, GEORGE! LIZZIE, EDWIN!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard throughout the house as two young kids come down the stairs and two adults come from the kitchen area. Alan watches as both groups stare at him, making it slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Alan." Nora says. "I'm Casey's mother."

"Mrs. McDonald." Alan says

"I'm Casey's stepfather, George Venturi." George says shaking Alan's hand.

"Mr. Venturi." Alan greets. "It is an honor meeting you."

"These are our kids, Lizzie and Edwin." Nora says. "And you have already met Marti."

"Lizzie. Nice grip." Alan says as he shakes her hand. "Edwin." Alan shakes his hand.

"And Marti." Alan says as he is embraced by Marti. "You are too cute." Alan says as he returns Marti's hug.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." George says.

At dinner, George and Nora sat at the ends of the table. Casey, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti sat at their respective seats. Alan sat in Derek's seat across from Casey. Alan begins to feel the same nervousness he felt before.

"So Alan, Casey tells us the funny story of how you met each other." Nora says.

"It was funny how we first met each other." Alan says. "The second time was a bit strange."

"Well, that is water under the bridge so can we talk about something else." Casey says nervously.

"Well, now Casey." Edwin says. "I want to hear Alan's version of the story."

"Casey, let me humor your family for the night then I'll go back to being the boring guy you know." Alan says.

"Alan, please tell us the story." Marti asks.

"Well, I moved to Canada in the end of August, right before the start of the school year. On the first day of school, while talking to the guidance counselor, a girl barged through the door and started yelling at the counselor." Alans begins. He then feels a sharp pain in his foot where Casey stomped on it. "AH! OW!"

"Casey, you barged in on Alan and Paul?" Lizzie asks.

"Well, you know why." Casey says matter-of-factly.

"Then the next time I meet Casey, Emily and me are talking when again Casey interrupts." Alans says. "After she apologizes we start talking and then I make one comment about one of the students and she starts laughing as if I said the most ridiculous thing in the world."

"Casey definitely enjoys being the center of attention." Everyone murmurs.

"Honey, why would you laugh at something about another person? You above all people know never to make fun of someone behind their back." Nora says.

"Well, actually it wasn't anything degrading or embarrassing about someone." Alan continues. "I only said to Casey "I didn't know Derek was your boyfriend". After that she started laughing."

Everyone, except for Alan, stared wide eye at Alan. The sound of a pin drop could have been heard. Everyone's face look as if they had just seen a ghost and Casey look about as red as a tomato. Alan took a quick bite of steak and clears his throat before talking again.

"Derek and Casey?" George says curiously. "A couple?"

"Why does everyone become frozen when I say that?" Alan says. "I mean it is not like they are related."

Marti was the first to break the silence and laugh. Edwin and Lizzie look at each other then laugh. George and Nora continue to be frozen in time. Casey didn't know what to do. She thought about yelling at him or just stomping on his foot again.

"Alan, that is outrageous." Nora explains. "Casey and Derek can't date each other."

"Why not?" Alan asks.

"Because they are brother and sister." Nora and George say.

"STEPBROTHER AND SISTER!" Casey, Lizzie, and Edwin yell.

SHIT! Now I have to listen to the whole incest, brother-sister only speech. Here we go! I should have known. Venturi... that is Derek's last name. God, how stupid could I be?

"They fight with each other all the time." Nora explains. "They would probably kill each other before going out together."

Alan looks at Casey who has been silent since he told everyone his "perspective" of Derek and Casey's "relationship". Out of the corner of his eye he sees Edwin eying him strangely. Lizzie is giving Alan an equally strange look. Marti continues to giggle as Nora continues to explain why they cannot be a couple.

To my knowledge, incest is basically between blood relatives. So technically, Casey and Derek are siblings by marriage. In short, their relationship could only be frowned on by their family and anyone who knows them as a "brother and sister". I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM. 

"Excuse me. Not to be rude, but let's change the talk subject since I've touched on a touchy subject." Alan says.

"Sounds fair." George says.

"So has Derek talked about me?" Alan asks all of a sudden to Casey's horror.

"Alan, can I talk to you in private?" Casey asks pulling Alan into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Just have a conversation with your parents. What's the problem?" Alan explains.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT DEREK AND ME LIKE THAT!" Casey starts yelling. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!"

"Casey, why don't you take the conversation upstairs? We can hear you from the table." Nora says from the other room.

Casey looks at Nora and nods in agreement. She takes Alan by the arm and pulls him up the stairs to her room.

"Casey, what is your problem? I already gave up on the subject when your mother started going on about the whole sibling relationship." Alan says.

"That whole conversation was a mistake. You should have never mentioned that to my mom." Casey says

"Casey... Is there something you're not telling me?" Alan asks

"What are you talking about?" Casey says, looking at him in fear.

"Why are you so touchy on the Derek subject?" Alan asks. "Do you maybe... I don't know have feelings for him?"

"WHAT! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" Casey yells. "DO YOU EVER think before you talk?"

"Tell me, Casey. You seem tense, perhaps something you want to get off your chest?" Alan asks

"Okay, so it is my fault that I never told you Derek and I are related. However, when I didn't say anything about a "relationship" between Derek and me, you should have taken the hint." Casey says sarcastically.

"Okay, listen I'm easy. I'm sorry about ever suggesting that relationship. I thought that the interaction between you and Derek was one of a couple." Alan explains. "Trust me from my point of view you two looked like an old married couple. You always fight with each other, tease and prank the other, and after you turns around glance back and look at him with a starry look in your eye."

"Alan..." Casey begins

"It's okay. I understand." Alan says. "I've been wrong before and I'm wrong again. Anyway, I have to go and finish that assignment for English. I'm gonna say bye to your family and I'll be on my way."

Yeah, sure. Like I'm giving up on them that easily. While they are still "siblings", they are only related by a marriage. So I think it is not incest, so I can still push them into the direction of one another.

"Alan, wait!" Casey shouts.

Alan is halfway down the hallway before Casey stops him. He turns around to see Casey asking him to walk back to her. He wants to leave because he knows he will keep being persistent about Derek and Casey. However, against his better judgment he decides to walk over to Casey.

"What?"

Casey pulls Alan back into her room. Before closing the door she looks around to see if Edwin, Lizzie, or Marti were upstairs. Alan looks at her while thinking she is paranoid. She sits down on the bed and takes a deep breath.

"Alan, what I'm about to say never leaves this room or so help me I will find you and you will never be heard from again." Casey warns.

"I promise." Alan says. Yeah _RIGHT!_

"Well Derek and I are stepsiblings. We always fight, but to me it is the only way I know how to communicate with him. But to me, I don't fight because I'm angry at him, I fight with him so he will notice me and I can keep me distance." Casey explains. "But all the time we fight I see that smirk and I start to daydream about him. I see him as something other than a stepbrother. I know it sounds crazy, but he is someone that would make me work to love him. That is why I believe that my past relationships have failed. Because once I got the guy it felt like there was something missing, the fun of the chase had ended. Then I would begin to bring up Derek to create that anger that I needed to feel to justify my rants."

"So, you enjoy have that challenge." Alan says.

"Yeah,the fighting is something that I enjoy because it keeps me close and apart from him at all times." Casey says. "Derek keeps me grounded by fighting with me, it keeps me sane, and points to the idea that without him I would end up allowing myself to become something else."

"Something bad?" Alan asks.

"Not my normal "keener" self." Casey explains. "Someone who does care for the arts, dance, or studies. Someone like..."

"Derek." Alan finishes.

"So the whole 'opposites attract' theory for relationship applies to you two." Alan says.

"Yes. I'm convinced. He can be that man. The man who can even my personality out, who can keep me calm when he is not the cause of my problems. Who will make every moment a funny memory. Who I can love unconditionally. Who I love." Casey confesses.

"Wow." Alan whispers.

"Alan? Alan? ALAN?" Casey keeps asking. "Say something."

"What else can I say to that confession?" Alan says.

"How about 'You're a sick, disturbed person, Casey.' or something similar to those lines." Casey says.

Casey moves to her desk and sits down in the chair and begins to cry. Alan can only stare in her as she breaks down. Alan has a million thoughts in mind and all include getting Casey and Derek together. Alan sits down next to Casey and watches her. Casey begins to choke back her sobs when Alan grabs her hand.

"Casey... First of all, I could never see you as a "sick, disturbed person". Secondly, I cannot object to how you act on your feelings, after all it is your choice. Finally, I don't think you should worry about what people think about your relationships." Alan says to comfort her.

"But if I ever begin anything with Derek, people would look at us differently." Casey explains.

"Casey, what did I just say?" Alan says with annoyance in his voice. "The only people who would look at you differently would be people you know. And who knows, maybe they would learn to accept you and Derek. I know I would."

"Thanks, Alan." Casey says quietly.

"I just have to ask. If you don't fall for hot jerks with big egos, then how..." Alan begins.

"How did I fall for Derek?" Casey says.

"Yeah... I mean he is probably the biggest jerk to some, and he definitely has the enormous ego so..." Alan says.

"Derek may be a jerk, but that is only half of the guy you know." Casey explains. "I've seen him be a kind, loving person. Now while he doesn't show his caring side to me, I've come up to the conclusion that he is afraid of showing that side because... well I'm not really sure. But I know there is good in him."

Alan stares at her as she starts to go on about Derek. Casey voice seems to go around his head as he starts to think about his new plan. Casey continues to go on and on about Derek.

"Derek is perfect in an imperfect way. He is the opposite of me in every way, but someone once told me opposites attract. He is the other half to me, and however cliche it sounds it is true. No matter how much I try to get away, Derek is always there. He always challenges me and forces me to act aware at all times. It is always a battle of wits with him. It makes a difficult challenge for me. He believes that I fight to get even with the pranks he pulls, but he will never know I've fallen completely in love with him." Casey says.

"Casey, why don't just tell him?" Alan asks.

"I don't want to freak him out." Casey says. "He already considers me a freak and that confession would just do wonders for the family dynamic."

"Well, I guess. However, don't you need to stop worrying about satisfying everone else and do what makes you happy." Alan says.

"Well..." Casey begins.

"Casey, I have to go before my parents start to worry about me." Alan says. "You think about it, and if you ever want to talk about it, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Alan." Casey murmurs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bingo! Casey loves Derek and Derek definitely has feelings for Casey. At least it seems that way. Now I need to get the reinforcements and get those two together because the longer, they wait the longer they suffer.

All of a sudden, Alan feels his arm being pulled again.

.................................................................................................................

A/N: What do ya think? In the next chapter Alan finds out who pulls his arm. And that person will reveal that he isn't the only one who thinks that Derek and Casey should be together.

I thought the end of the chapter could have been better, I'll think to rewrite it in the future but for now you have to suffer with that.

Read and Review. Thanks.


	6. Best Friend's Help

I'm sorry. I know I said you would find out who was pulling Alan's arm at the end of the last chapter... Well, you won't find out right now. (It may pop up in a flashback chapter I am writing.) The reason is because of the time I'm take on this. I need to refocus and get the story finished and that part would take too much time.

And after this chapter I have all the Dasey you could ask for. So just wait one more chapter for Dasey action.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A/N: So, I've been thinking. Since LWD is going down the crapper. (Yes, I just said that, LOL) I thought of how my story could happen.

This story is my alternate Season 4, starting right after "Happy New Schoolyear". (Which fits the storyline). Which means that I'll bring Truman into the story. But I have a plan for that (a funny plan). Trust me he won't be in here for long.

**.................................................................................................................**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 6: A Little Help from My Friends**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined.

Okay... so Casey has the major crush on Derek. Do I really need to ask him or just figure out this plan. I don't need a "plan". I have a plan, (Well an outline of a plan) and now I need people to help me execute this plan.

Tuesday, one day after Casey's confession: Alan once again walks into school. He grabs his books from his locker and heads over to Emily's locker. He takes out the note from his pocket and slips it into her locker. He looks around and quickly leaves for his first class.

Later that day, Emily stops at her locker to switch books. Casey is talking to her but she is barely listening to her ranting about Derek and everything else wrong in her life. She sees a note fly out of her locker. She looks at it and immediately knows who handwriting it is. She sees the words, "A/V Lab 3:00. DO NOT bring Casey".

"Casey? Casey? CASEY!" Emily yells to get Casey's attention.

".... and Derek just had to..." Casey rambles then stops. "Sorry, Emily. What were you saying?"

"Why don't you relax or go talk to Paul." Emily's annoyance visible in her voice. "I have to get to class."

In class Emily sees Sam and sits next to him. Sam looks at her in confusion. Emily hands him the note and Sam reads it a couple of times before he puts it all together.

"Why does Alan need to talk to you...alone?" Sam asks looking at the note.

"I don't know but whatever it is..." Emily looks at Sam. "It must be important."

"I'll go with you." Sam says.

"Thanks, Sam." Emily says.

After Lunch: Casey is walking briskly towards Paul's office. Paul is eating his sandwich when the door opens and slams shut. Paul chokes on the piece of sandwich in his mouth. After drinking some of his bottled water he stops cough and sees Casey deep in thought.

"Casey?" Paul asks.

"Paul, I have a problem." Casey says.

"Derek?" Paul asks.

"No... Alan." Casey says.

"Alan? What did he do?" Paul asks. "He seems so quiet."

"Well, when he talks he has a way with words." Casey explains. "Sometimes he says stupid things."

"Let me guess he said something about you that was stupid." Paul says.

"Not stupid in context, insightful and well thought out, just the wrong time to say it." Casey says.

"So his timing is off?" Paul asks.

"Yes." Casey says. "I won't tell you what he said, but it caused me to put a certain someone in the context of my life."

"Okay, so that is that." Paul says hopeful. "No new news about Derek, right?"

"Well..." Casey begins.

"Why do I open my mouth." Paul mumbles to himself.

"Derek is still the same guy he was before he met Sally. An inconsiderate jerk with no feelings for anything or anyone, who chases girls as if they hold the key to life, and who has no morals." Casey says. "However, there is something different about him."

"How so?" Paul asks.

"Well, ever since Sally left Derek hasn't been the same person. Those traits I listed to you are still who he is on the inside, however, when you look at him he doesn't fit the mold anymore. It's like he's a shell of himself." Casey explains.

"Did the break up really affect him that seriously?" Paul asks.

"How should I know? I'm only telling you what I see from him." Casey says angrily. "If you want his thoughts, IF any, ask him."

"I will tell you I miss seeing him go out with a different girl each day. While I don't approve it; it did make things better in the house. I was happy with him being distracted. Now that he is not distracted he pulls pranks on me. He treats me like I don't matter. He still challenges me and continues to make my life difficult." Casey says.

"So usual fighting with him?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, and that's about it." Casey says as the bell rings. "I should be heading to class."

"Okay, take care, Casey." Paul shouts as Casey walks out of his office.

"Wow, Alan was right. She does care for him." Paul says to himself

In the hallway:

"Casey?" Someone says.

"What do you want, Truman." Casey asks viciously.

"I don't want anything, with the exception of a date." Truman smirks.

"Forget it, Truman." Casey says. "Find some other girl to stalk."

"Ouch." Truman mocks. "Well when you stop being scared of your attraction to me, then we'll have our date."

"Goodbye." Casey says walking away.

A/V Lab 3:00 :

"Where is she?" Alan asks himself.

Emily walks into the A/V Lab. She looks at her watch. She sees Sam running down the hall just as the door is closing.

"Whew. Made it." Sam sighs.

"Quiet." Emily says. "Alan doesn't know that yo..."

"That Sam followed you." Alan completes her sentence. "Oh, I knew."

"Alan, listen..." Emily tries to explain.

"No, it's okay. I figured you would bring someone." Alan says. "Thank heaven it wasn't Casey."

"Why not Casey?" Emily asks.

"Damn." Alan mumbles "Well, because what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room. It stays between us and if Casey or Derek were to find out what we talk about, then I'm in a world of trouble."

"Okay, so why did you want us both here?" Sam asks.

"Emily, you're Casey's best friend and Sam, you're Derek's best friend." Alan begins. "And I need your help that involves a problem with both of them."

"If you are trying to make us get them to act civil to one another, you might as well save your breath because they will never..." Emily begins.

"I'm trying to get them to fall in love with one another." Alan says over Emily.

"WHAT?" Emily yells.

"WHAT?" Sam yells.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Emily shouts.

"Maybe..." Alan says. "But I have evidence that may convince you otherwise."

"Alan..." Emily says.

"Emily, let him explain." Sam says.

"Thanks, Sam." Alan says. "As I was saying; Yes, I want to get Derek and Casey together. And all you have to do is listen to what I say and then you can choose to leave or help me."

"Fine." Emily says.

"Now, I don't think that you have ever heard about what I said to Casey after you left the first day. It's understandable because she would rather have people believe our conversation never happened." Alan says. "The story is I thought Derek and Casey were a couple and she started laughing at me. Then Derek, Sam and Ralph came up to me and "laid down the law". And again I mentioned something about Derek and Casey being a couple, and Derek froze for a minute then started laughing."

"Sam. What did you do?" Emily says.

"I- I..." Sam stutters.

"He didn't say anything. Maybe after I left he did, but it's pointless now." Alan exlains. "So as I was saying, since that moment I've been watching them. Seeing how they act around one another. See if I was missing something. And until last night, I thought I had it all figured out."

"Casey would die before she could ever feel affectionate for Derek." Emily says.

"I beg the differ." Alan says. "She told me last night."

"Yeah, okay. I'll believe that when pigs start flying and roll around in flowers." emily says sarcastically.

"Quick, Sam. Get the pig." Alan laughs. "Sorry."

"But it's true." Alan says. "She had invited me to dinner last night and I again made a comment about Derek and Casey being a couple. After Casey's mom and Derek's dad went about giving me the "they're related" speech, Casey went off at me in her room. I confronted her and asked her again if she had any feelings. She told me the whole story."

"What story?" Emily asks.

"How she was slowly growing a crush on Derek. How she has fallen madly in love with him." Alan explains. "She told me that part of the reason her past relationships failed was because of her growing feelings. She could not get Derek off her mind and now since she is so close yet so far away she begins to feel the pressure of telling him."

"You are crazy. Casey would never say anything like that." Emily says. "She hates Derek. And he has made it clear that he hates her also."

"Love. Hate." Alan begins. "I know there is a fine line between them. Between the hate in Derek and Casey's relationship, there is love. I can see it. I should know because I've seen it before and now my two best friends in the entire world are together."

"Alan, do you think that Derek could ever look at Casey without insulting her in some way?" Emily asks.

"All the evidence points to Derek and Casey having hidden feelings about each other." "Edwin and Lizzie see it. I asked Paul to look for tell-tale signs when he talks to Casey. I know I've seen them act strangely around each other. And now, I need their best friends to see them as I do."

"Sam, could you ever believe in a world where Derek and Casey were a couple."

"Uhh.... Uhhh." Sam stutters.

"Sam just say what's on your mind. Don't become another Ralph." Alan jokes.

"I've seen it. Just once, about a year ago when Casey and I were going out." Sam explains. "Derek made up this "male code" where best friends could not go out with their friend's siblings, step included. At first I thought his logic made sense but then we got into a fight over it. I remember saying to Casey that we were fighting over the male code. He inadvertently said we are fighting over that. I realized then he was fighting for Casey."

"Sam, you don't believe all that crap you just said." Emily asks.

"Well, look at it like this. Derek goes to such great lengths to annoy Casey. Casey always has some reason to bring Derek up in a conversation. Come on, how many times do you hear Casey yell his name in that high pitched voice." Sam says. "I'm going to help."

"I'm leaving now." Emily says annoyed.

"Sam, thanks." Alan says.

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Sam says.

"So do I." Alan mumbles.

After Emily leaves Sam and Alan she sees Casey walking down the hall. She starts to walk towards her but stops when she sees Derek right in front of her. She hides behind the corner of the hallway and watches them.

"DER-EK! I can't believe you are so stupid!" Casey yells.

"Hey, you have no say in what I do to Max now." Derek justifies.

"Oh, really?" Casey says. "Well then how about this, next time you decide to prank Max tell me so I don't have to wait here for 30 minutes while you're in detention."

"I don't think I will." Derek smiles.

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" Casey yells.

"I know." Derek smirks.

Emily watches them looking for those tell-tale signs that Alan talks about. She looks at Derek's face and sees that smirk that he always flashes. His eyes are deep and stare intently on Casey. When Emily looks to Casey she sees something that has never been there before. Casey's eyes are trembling and she is trying to focus around Derek.

"Maybe, Alan is right. If he is I'm officialyl the worst best friend ever. But it makes perfect sense." Emily says to herself. "Well, now they go into my binder as priority number one."

The next day:

Alan is in line for lunch, when Emily taps in his shoulder. Alan turns around and looks at Emily in confusion. She looks nervous and afraid. Alan takes his tray and hands it off to the next person and walks with Emily.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Alan asks.

"I followed Casey yesterday after our meeting. And I saw..." Emily begins.

"You saw what?" Alan asks.

"I saw what you wanted me to see. Derek and Casey." Emily explains.

"And?" Alan says.

"I'll help." Emily smiles.

.................................................................................................................

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I am writing and editing at fast as I can. Next chapter: a party and a kiss. (Just to give you something to look forward to.)

And this is just a warning: I have a lot to deal with in my life so there will be some long waiting times after the next chapter. But I promise that I'll try to write during that time and try to post each chapter as quick as possible.

READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Dance of Dreams Night of Disaster

First off, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you. When I don't hear from you I feel as if I'm just talking to a wall, which is what I do most days anyway.

Next, I just want you to know that I have a family matter to attend to. My uncle has lung cancer and the doctors are saying that it will only be a couple of months before he passes. So most of our family's time will go to visiting him. Needless to say my erratic updates will be longer than before. But not to worry, I spend about half the night finding a way to come up with new chapters for this story. So please just hang in there because I will try to do my best with the updates. Thanks.

Okay, enough about my life's happening. I promise from here on out there will be some Dasey action. But don't assume that it will just work out in an instant. It will be a long winding road for them to overcome and be that couple. So expect some drama and comedy throughout the rest of the story.

And I should mention that this chapter might get confusing for some. I apologize beforehand but unfortunately after editing I couldn't find a better way of writing one part of this chapter.

ENJOY.

.................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Disaster**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined

_Emily's thought are in italics_

February 14, 2009:

Emily and Casey are in Casey's room. They have dresses laid out to wear for Thompson High School's annual Valentine's Day Masquerade Dance. Casey looks excited for tonight while Emily looks like she wants to hit her head against the wall. She knows that this is the day Casey lives for.

"Emily are you excited for the Masquerade Dance tonight?" Casey asks again.

"For the thousandth time Casey, Yes I am." Emily says annoyed.

"Sorry Em. But I have been look forward to this for the past few weeks. I have my dress all ready and my mask made. I can't wait." Casey squeals. "And maybe tonight, I can finally..."

"...meet your perfect guy." Emily finishes.

"It would be the perfect romantic setting." Casey explains.

"Casey, don't you think that perfection is setting the standard a bit to high. Don't you think it would be better if the standard was a bit lower so that way guys who ask you out won't feel insecure or worried about making a perfect impression on the first date." Emily says. "And besides, what if you perfect guy is still in frog form when you meet him. Cause I know that based on your standard no guy has yet to fill that mold."

"Emily, I think my prince is out there and is just searching for me. It may take time but I know when I meet him he will be perfect in every sense of the world." Casey explains.

_Who is she kidding? She has her prince lined out for her. The only person who calls her a princess._

Meanwhile, Derek, Alan, Sam and Ralph are getting ready at Sam's house. Alan keeps groaning because he really doesn't want to go to this dance. Derek is nervous about something while Sam and Ralph were ready for the night.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Alan asks. "I mean I know Ralph lost his pair because of his girlfriend, but Sam..."

"Yeah, I'm with Alan on this, why are we doing this?" Derek asks.

"Dudes, I told you there are going to be girls there. Hot girls." Ralph says.

"Yeah, but dancing. Count me out." Alan says.

"Well the hot girls are good enough for me." Derek smirks.

At the dance:

Derek, Alan, and Sam are sitting in the Prince. Alan looks out the window and sees the school and people walking in. Derek and Sam are playing air guitar with the song now playing on the radio. Alan smirks as he sees Derek do the guitar solo.

"Alright, dudes. Let's get this over with." Alan says.

Emily and Casey are sitting in Emily's car. Casey is taking his pocket mirror out to check her makeup for the 10th time since they got there. Emily just sighs and watches as Casey continues to mess with her makeup.

"Casey." Emily says angrily. "You're going to be wearing a mask no one will see your face. Just relax and finish with the makeup."

"Okay." Casey says.

The guys walk into the gymnasium. They put their masks over their faces and look around the gym. They see Ralph and his girlfriend chatting over by the punch bowl. They decide to get a drink and then scope for hot girls.

"Ralph, you suppose to put on your mask BEFORE you get here." Sam says.

"Really, you sure?" Ralph asks confused.

Derek and Alan laugh as they watch Sam try to explain to Ralph the "rules" of a masquerade dance. Trying, being the operative term. Sam groans when Ralph looks at him in a daze and finally gives up when Ralph just stares into space.

Casey and Emily, disguised, finally walk into the gym. Unseen by everyone except for three guys who just happen to be their friends. Casey looks around to see if she can identify any of her friends. Meanwhile, someone hiding in the distance watches her every move.

"Yo, Alan." Derek says. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. But remember my rule for these dances." Alan says.

"There are rules?" Derek questions.

"Well, more along the lines of guidelines than actual rules." Alan explains. "Just stay calm, use a deep voice and you will have her eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Gotcha." Derek winks.

Behind their masks, Casey and Emily walk over to the disguised Alan, Derek and Sam. The guys just take a sip of their punch and try to act cool. When Emily and Casey get over to the punch table, Casey and Derek stare at each other.

"WELL, HELLO THERE!" Derek says in a deep, low, booming voice.

"Dude, a soft deep voice." Alan whispers to Derek.

"Sorry, hello there!" Derek say in a soft, low voice.

"H...hi." Casey says nervously in a high voice.

"Do you want to dance?" Derek asks in his disguised voice.

"Sure." Casey says in a high voice.

"Hey, handsome." Emily says.

"Who me or him?" Alan asks

"Alan?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, who are you?" Alan asks. "Wait...Emily."

"Yeah." Emily says.

"Hey, Em." Sam says.

"Sam." Emily says.

Sam nods and goes back to talk to someone over by the punch bowl. Alan takes a cup of punch and quickly gulps it down before talking. Emily looks around then turns to Alan when she hears him speak.

"So who were you with?" Alan asks.

"Casey, why?" Emily says.

"Nothing, just everything happening according to plan." Alan says.

"You mean..." Emily begins.

Alan only nods at her with a smile on his face. Emily's eyes grow wide as she thinks of what the consequences would be if Derek and Casey should find out. Alan looks at her with a look that relieves her of her worries.

Meanwhile, Casey and Derek are on the dance floor. Casey looks at the guy she is with and sees him shaking. She laughs as he tries to find to correct position to place his hands on her. Derek glares at the girl as he feels nervous for the first time around a girl.

"What's your name?" Casey asks.

"Jude." Derek says.

"I'm Lucy." Casey says. "Here allow me."

Lucy brought one of his hands to her shoulder, and the other to the side of her waist. Lucy lets out a slight gasp when his hands move. Jude trembles when he touches her waist. His smirk reassures himself as he begins to dance with the girl.

Alan, Sam, and Emily are watching the couple as they dance. Alan pumps his fist in the air when he look at them dancing with one another. Alan laughs at Emily and Sam's confused faces. Alan holds his hand out to high-five both of them and when they don't return the gesture he shrugs.

"Still don't think I know what I'm doing." Alan says to Emily.

"What?" Sam says confused.

"You don't see who's dancing?" Alan questions both of them.

"I see a guy and girl dancing." Sam says.

"That's Derek and Casey." Alan explains.

"Do you think they know?" Sam asks.

"No." Alan says.

Meanwhile, Jude and Lucy are dancing to the upbeat song playing. They begin to dance a little bit too intense. But if there is a care in the world it certainly isn't them. They are enjoying their dance when Jude begins to pull away. Lucy looks confused when he pulls away only to discover that he is pulling some party moves.

The guy who had been watching "Lucy" comes up and pulls her into a dance. Lucy doesn't realize that it is a different guy and continues to dance with him. Alan notices that and immediately runs through the crowded gym. When Alan reaches the impostor he taps his shoulder and asks to dance with "Lucy". Reluctantly, the guy allows "Lucy" to dance with him.

Alan and "Lucy" start to dance. Alan feels this strong feeling in his stomach but ignores it long enough to see "Jude" watching them. When "Jude" starts to walk over to him; Alan spins "Lucy" and "Lucy" lands right into Jude's hand.

"Miss me?" Jude asks.

Lucy smiles at him and wraps her arms around him. The song changes again. They listen to the first few notes of the song before slowing down their dance. Lucy wraps her arms around his neck and Jude wraps his arms around her waist.

Alan watches then and looks over to see if Sam and Emily were watching. He finds them slow dancing with each other. He laughs and fist pumps. This night couldn't have gone any better than it this. He turns his attention back to Casey and Derek. He watches their faces get closer together.

YES! YES! YES! Almost there.

Casey and Derek's faces are about 2 inches away.....

A little closer.

Now, an inch apart....

Little closer.

Just a few centimeters....

"Come on." Alan says out loud.

And their lips touch.

"YES!" Alan shouts.

And the world stops for that minute. Alan pumps both fists in the air as Derek and Casey kiss. His plan took only one month to be fulfilled. A kiss is by far one of the most intimate events shared between a couple and now Derek and Casey cannot deny their feelings anymore.

Lucy brought her lips to Jude's. The moment perfect. Just like she hoped for. After slow dancing, looking into each others eyes and their lips moving slowly closer together. And all the feelings she hoped for, fulfilled. Nothing could ruin this moment, the moment she found her prince.

Jude pulls his lips to Lucy's. He has kissed many girls before, but not like Lucy. She was different in a good way, a great way. It was like finding his companion or something. Something unlike any other girl. Any other girl was a fling for a short period of time, but Lucy seems to fill that void in his life after just one kiss. He doesn't believe in a true love, but Lucy makes him second guess himself.

"Listen, I've got to talk to my buddies about something." Jude says.

"That's fine; I'll be waiting." Lucy says.

"I was hoping you would." Jude smirks.

Lucy giggles at Jude and walks over to find Emily. She is in heaven at this point. This was definitely worth the time and effort she put into tonight. She finds Emily and brings her over to a seclude area of the gym. Emily stares at her wide grin cemented on her face. Casey squeals at Emily and then begins to tell her about the evening.

"I met my prince." Casey says.

"Really, who was it?" Emily asks excited

"A guy named Jude." Casey says.

"Jude?" Emily says looking at her.

"I know, but 'what's in a name?'" Casey says.

"Casey, I know almost everybody in our class. I have never heard of a Jude." Emily says.

"Well, maybe it was a disguise." Casey says. "Just like the one I used."

"Let me guess. You're Lucy." Emily says.

"He is perfect. When he kissed me it felt like we were alone in the gym. It was my perfect moment, even better than Max and the prom." Casey explains.

"Casey!" Emily squeals.

Jude walks over to the punch bowl and finds Alan and Sam. His smirk is almost a real smile and Alan laughs. Sam looks at Alan as if he has lost his mind. Derek just laughs at Sam's expression and starts to do a victory dance.

"Okay, what gives?" Alan asks.

"What do ya mean?" Derek asks.

"Before you and I agreed we were dragged into this and now you look all, happy." Alan says.

"I just danced with the perfect girl." Derek explains.

"Here we go again." Sam says.

"Hey, Sally might have been 'per-fect' but this girl is 'PER-FECT.'" Derek says.

"Okay, what's her name?" Alan asks.

"Lucy." Derek says.

"Hmm?" Alan thinks.

"What?" Derek asks.

"Nothing. Just go back to the girl." Alan says.

"Yeah, okay." Derek grins. "After a few more cups of punch."

Casey is giggling uncontrollably as Emily says something. She is completely oblivious to Emily and can only focus on "Jude". She sighs happily as she thinks of the future now that she has a prince in her life.

"CASEY! HELLO!" Emily yells.

"Oh, sorry Em." Casey says as her face gets beet red. "Just thinking."

"Okay, so when do I meet this prince?" Emily asks.

"Well he said he was going to talk to his buddies..." Casey explains.

"Do you remember what he was wearing?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, he is wearing..." Casey begins. "Wait, there he is. Over by the punch bowl."

"Wow." Emily says.

"Yeah, I know." Casey says dreamily.

"No, not that Casey." Emily says.

"What?" Casey asks.

"If he is your prince..." Emily begins. "...then who is he?"

Casey is pulled around by Emily and she looks at the same guy. No, someone who has the same outfit on, an exact replica to her prince. She blinks a couple of times to see if it's just her imagination running wild. When she looks again he is still standing by the door.

"THERE ARE TWO!" Casey screams.

.................................................................................................................

Wow, I enjoyed that, even if it was confusing. This was so much fun to write.

A/N: To clarify if you didn't figure it out. Jude and Lucy are Derek and Casey. (And yeah, Across the Universe is the inspiration for the names. Hey it works for Derek and Casey. They live on opposite ends of the universe they would have to go "across the universe" to fall in love with one another)

So, what do you think? READ and REVIEW.


	8. The Plan

Well, this is it. My family is preparing for the inevitable. When my mom talked to the doctor on Saturday, he said it was at the end. So, this next week I won't be working on any of my stories. I'm trying to write a few chapters tonight, so when I have time over the week, I can post the next chapter. Thanks for your understanding.

Thanks for the reviews.

The questions about the other person watching Casey will be answered in a later chapter. Now, the focus will be on Casey's feelings for Derek. Soon we will learn about Derek's actual feelings for Casey.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 8: The Plan of Action**

A/N: _Emily's thoughts are in italics_

**Derek's thoughts are in bold**

Casey and Emily arrive at Emily's house. Casey is mumbling and shaking as she walks up the stairs to Emily's room. Emily watches feeling a little bit upset about the night. She couldn't understand why the night started perfectly and ended with a disaster.

_"Well, a disaster in Casey's mind. IF I hadn't pointed it out she would still be happy and going on about her prince. God, sometimes I wonder why I open my mouth."_

Casey is lying on Emily's bed. Tears stains now running off her cheeks, smearing her makeup. She is not upset with the kiss, but with who had kissed her. She does and doesn't want to know who it was, because of the fact she is hoping only one person had kissed her.

"Emily, what do I do?" Casey asks.

"Casey, who do you think kissed you?" Emily asks.

"Well, um..." Casey stutters. "There is that guy in... no..no... There is that guy from... no.. I have absolutely no clue."

"Who do you want to believe kissed you?" Emily asks.

"A guy." Casey says.

"You know what I mean." Emily says.

"Well..." Casey mumbles.

"Forget it, Casey." Emily redirects the conversation. "I know you are still going through the rough time with you and Max..."

"What are you talking about?" Casey asks confused. "I'm over Max."

"So you don't have any feelings for anybody?" Emily asks.

"No." Casey says a bit too loudly.

_"She's good. Okay, remember what Alan said. Pressure her into talking about Derek."_

"I don't have any feelings for anyone." Casey says quickly. "I'm happy being single."

"Okay." Emily says while thinking. "So... you know that stupid rule we made at the beginning of this year. The one about focusing on school and less on boys."

"Yeah, what about it?" Casey asks.

"Well, there is this guy I like and he saw me at the dance. We started dancing and he asked if I was seeing anybody. And I didn't answer because I didn't want to break our rule." Emily explains. "If the rule is still in effect."

"No. No." Casey says. "You can go ahead and date him if you want."

"Really! Thanks Casey." Emily says excited.

"No problem." Casey says. "As long as it's not..."

"DEREK!" Casey and Emily shout.

"Yeah, Em. Derek." Casey continues. "As long as it isn't Derek."

"Well, actually..." Emily says sheepishly.

"Emily, you can't!" Casey shouts. "Do you not remember what happened last time he went out with you."

"Casey, he said that he is ready for a real relationship." Emily explains. "He said, Sally has made him mature into a young adult. He is getting tired of the one timers and is ready for a relationship like the one he had with Sally."

"Emily, since when is Derek true to his word." Casey refutes. "You know him better than me. When has Derek ever expressed being interested in you."

"Casey, he said he was just playing the role of a player. He is not going to start chasing girls every night like a year ago. And he always thought I was cute so I thought I would give him a chance." Emily says.

"YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM!" Casey yells.

"Why not?" Emily asks.

"Because he has not changed. He is just vulnerable now. Once he finds someone to replace Sally then he will return to being his normal obnoxious self." Casey answers.

"Casey, he said he had enough time to get over Sally. He is going to be a better person now. And I'm willing to take a chance." Emily says.

"Emily, please." Casey pleads.

"Casey, I'm strong enough to handle Derek. I've seen you do it a bunch of times." Emily says. "The minute he does get out of line, I dump him. And besides, my relationship with him is my relationship, so why should you be so worried?"

"I'm not worried about you." Casey says. "I don't want Derek to hurt you."

"Casey... There is no reason for me not to try. Which is what I'm going to do." Emily says annoyed.

"I can give you a reason." Casey mumbles.

"What is that, Casey?" Emily asks.

"I can give a reason." Casey says.

"Then tell me." Emily begs.

"Well...you see...I..." Casey stutters. "Look at the time. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Casey runs out of the room. A line of dust following Casey out the door. Emily smirks when she sees Casey running at full speed, into the Venturi home. She squeals when she thinks back to the conversation and how much Casey was angered by what she said.

_"Alan is a genius. Casey got so angry when I told her that Derek was thinking of asking me out. Let's hope Alan went through with talking to Derek about Casey."_

During the Emily-Casey conversation, Alan and Derek are talking about the evening. Alan is sitting in Derek's computer chair watching Derek have a mild "freak out". Alan internally smirks as he knows why Derek is worried.

"Derek, why are you so jumpy?" Alan asks.

"I can't get my mind off this girl." Derek says. "I've never felt this way about a girl before. It's a strange feeling that I can't describe."

"Maybe affection, infatuation, love." Alan says.

"Maybe..." Derek thinks, then continues, "affection."

"So... who is this girl?" Alan asks.

"That's the thing." Derek finally says. "I don't know who the girl is."

"Can you speculate who it might be?" Alan asks.

"I could but it doesn't add up." Derek says.

"What do you mean?" Alan asks.

"I know almost everybody in school. I know about every single girl. This girl, Lucy, I have never heard about her, never seen her in school; it's almost as if she doesn't exist." Derek says sadly.

"You think, maybe, she was using a fake name." Alan guesses.

"If that is the case, why would she lie?" Derek questions himself.

"I can't answer that." Alan says.

"Unless it was...NO! It can't be." Derek says as realization spreads over his face.

"What?" Alan asks.

"Nothing, never mind." Derek says quickly. "Just forget. It was just a stupid dance. I don't know why we listened to Ralph."

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. Even stupid things. Those things cause us to view our lives in a different light, such as if a certain person wasn't in our life, how would we be affected." Alan explains. "I mean take for instance you and Casey. Both of you torment each other that is your role. Maybe making each other's lives miserable is a barrier for something else. Maybe deeper down you two do..."

"Finish that sentence and we won't have to worry about the whole debate on who's the better goal scorer, because I'll be the only one alive." Derek threatens.

"Just think about it Derek. Would your life be as good or bad as it is now, without Casey in your life." Alan questions Derek. "And this dance, maybe the girl you are looking for is right under your nose and you just need a little help getting her."

"I think you need to go Alan." Derek says quietly.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." Alan says as he waves goodbye.

**"Casey is special to me. SHE'S FAMILY. But IF I ever wanted to get together with her, I have a system set up for that. YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I WOULD EVER GO AFTER A SMART, ANNOYING, BE..., KLUTZ. I would just need to find me golden opportunity."**

Alan walks out of Derek's room and sees Casey running up the stairs. He slows her down before she falls down the stairs. As he catches her their eyes meet and Casey has this feeling in the pit of her stomach, but ignores it.

"Hey, Alan." Casey says. "Thanks."

"Casey. Be careful. Next time I may not be there." Alan says. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye, Alan." Casey says.

Alan walks out of the house. As soon as the door closes behind Alan, Derek opens his bedroom door and shocks Casey. Casey jumps a little when Derek appears, but then a scowl appears on her face.

"Der-ek!" Casey screams.

"Cas-ey!" Derek mimics.

"Why are you thinking of going out with Emily?"

"What? Am I?" Derek asks, but quickly recovers to say, "I mean, of course I am." **"Hello golden opportunity to mess with Casey."**

"You are?" Casey says more of a question.

"Yes. Face it no girl, except you, will ever miss the chance to go out with the Great Derek Venturi." Derek smirks.

"Aha! I was right." Casey exclaims.

"About what?" Derek asks.

"About how you are still up to your usual tricks. You don't care about Emily you only care about your reputation." Casey says.

"Not true. I used to think that Emily was just obsessed with me, however, when we were talking last night, I felt something. Something different but exciting." Derek explains. "So now I think I will ask her out."

"YOU CAN'T!" Casey yells.

"Why not? I'm over Sally. I haven't been on a date in a long time. I may have .... for Emily. It's worth a chance." Derek explains. "And need I remind you of the McDonald-Venturi treaty which states for us to stay out of each other's private lives."

"Well the treaty is null and void when it involves our best friends." Casey says angrily. "So now your private life is my business."

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." Derek says.

"WHAT?" Casey shouts.

"You're jealous because Emily is going to go out with me and you will be left all alone." Derek says.

"I am not jealous. Go ahead. Go ahead and date Emily see if I care." Casey challenges.

"Just consider it payback." Derek smirks.

"Payback... for what?" Casey asks herself.

Emily is sitting in her room. She is waiting for the call. She hears the distinct ring and immediately answers.

"Alan?" Emily says. "It is set."

"Derek is falling into our little trap." Alan smirks.

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work?" Emily asks concerned.

"Trust me, It will work."

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, I'll admit it. Those last few scenes were not my best. In fact, I hate the way this chapter ended. Not because of the way I ended it, but how I wrote it.

And the next chapter (which I have been writing) will be funny, I'll bet on it.

Hopefully, you might enjoy it. By the way, tell me what you think. READ and REVIEW.

Update 3/17: My uncle passed away early this morning. It is a devastating loss for my family because he was always caring and generous to my whole family. So I'm dedicating A Little Push and Changes to my uncle, who told me to always have fun and enjoy life.

**In Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	9. The Date Pt 1

Okay, this is the first chapter I'm posting since my uncle's death. If you missed it in the last chapter, I've added a dedication to my uncle at the end of the chapter and I'll do that for the rest of the story and in my other story Changes.

Thank you for all the reviews and it may take some time but I hope to continue writing chapters to finish this story. I'm still in grieving over the loss of my uncle, so it will take some time. And I want to take my time to make sure that I can deliver some of my better work.

.................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 9, Part 1: Date with Derek**

"Hey, Emily. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow." Derek asks. "No, nothing too fancy I was thinking Smelly Nelly's and a movie. Like a date."

"Sure, say 7:00." Derek continues. "Alright, I'll pick you up."

Derek hangs up the phone and walks out of his room. When he gets into the hallway, Casey is waiting for him. Derek smirks at her and continues down the stairs. Casey is following close behind him.

"DEREK, please don't go out with Emily." Casey pleads.

"WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST THE DATE?" Derek asks.

"What do you mean?" Casey asks confused.

"Please, Casey." Derek says. "You have been nagging me constantly. It is just a date. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me."

"You better not." Casey frowns.

"Wow, jealous much." Derek says turning his back to Casey.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Casey yells.

"Well, look at the time. It's been a nice chat, but now it's hockey time." Derek says.

The next day, Derek and Emily leave on their date. Casey watches as Derek shut the door. Derek smirks at her as the door closes behind him. Derek and Emily get into his car and drive off.

Derek turns on the radio and a song comes on. He immediately shifts so Emily doesn't see his face. Emily turns to look at him, while he shifts uncomfortable in his seat.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Emily asks

"Nothing. I just don't like that song." Derek explains.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"Reminds me of something I don't want to remember." Derek says.

"Okay, then just change the station." Emily responds.

At Smelly Nelly's, Derek and Emily sit in a booth and wait for their server. While waiting Derek goes in back and makes sure that his table gets special treatment. Emily waits while Derek is in back and looks at her note sheet. She nods her head and hides the note in her purse.

"So why did you want to go out with me?" Derek asks.

"I thought I give you a chance." Emily says.

"Really?" Derek says confused. "I would have thought Casey would talk you out of it."

"Casey? Talk me out of it? Are you kidding? She was ecstatic when I suggested the idea." Emily laughs.

"Oh, really?" Derek says.

"Why, is that a problem?" Emily asks. "I mean I've been waiting since you broke up with Sally."

"No. It is not a problem with you." Derek mumbles. "Only me."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Emily asks.

"Nothing." Derek quickly says.

"So Derek." Emily begins. " How are things going with Casey?"

Derek's face changes colors and his hand starts to shake. Emily smiles innocently at him, waiting for a response. He is pondering over an answer and starts to panic about the meaning of her question.

"What?" Derek asks nervously.

"I wanted to know how things were with Casey, cause she keeps talking about you. More than usual." Emily explains.

"You can only guess with her." Derek says. "I swear she probably has about 3 to 4 mood swings during the day all leading to her having some grudge against me. Everything with her always comes back to me somehow."

"Well, she still seems to bring your name up as much as possible. Every other sentence is 'Derek this' and 'Derek that'; it tends to get annoying." Emily says.

"I have been very lean on the number of pranks I've been doing. I don't do much these days to cause her to throw a tantrum at me. So why would she bring up my name?" Derek says.

"Like you said Casey tends to be "difficult" when dealing with you. I thought maybe something happened." Emily says.

"Well...." Derek thinks. "Wait, has she been bothering you about our date? Has she been trying to psyche you out of going out with me?"

"Yeah, ever since I told her that I was thinking of going out with you." Emily explains.

"I knew it." Derek says.

"What?" Emily asks.

Derek looks around the restaurant. He smirks when he focuses on a particular blonde sitting in a booth across from them. He then looks around at the other people sitting at the counter. He then looks at two older gentlemen sitting at a table drinking coffee. He thinks for a minute then turns back to Emily.

"Em. Look at the blonde across the room in the booth." Derek whispers as he points to the girl sitting in a booth.

"What about her?" Emily asks. "ARE YOU LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS WHILE WE'RE DATING!"

"No, no." Derek quickly says. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Oh, wait. I know who you are talking about." Emily realizes. "But why is Casey here?"

"She doesn't want us to go out." Derek explains.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"She's jealous." Derek says.

"When has Casey ever been jealous of you?" Emily asks.

"Not until the other day. Right after the dance." Derek says. "Wait, what happened at the dance."

"Why does that matter?" Emily asks defensively.

"Because... Just tell me what happened." Derek says.

"Well Casey spent the whole night dancing with a guy. They really seemed to be into each other. They had that..." Emily begins as she makes an explosion sound. "Chemistry, and at the end of the night, Casey was all giddy and giggling. She said she met her prince."

"Okay, then after that?" Derek asks.

"Nothing happened after that." Emily says.

"That's funny because Alan and myself were talking about that night. And I had met someone also. And this girl and me had this..." Derek says and makes the same explosion sound. "Chemistry."

"Must be someone different." Emily says.

"So it wasn't you?" Derek asks.

"Well, why did you ask about Casey?" Emily responds. "Unless..."

"Don't think about it." Derek says menacingly.

"You...have...." Emily begins.

"Emily..." Derek says.

"feelings...for...Casey." Emily finishes.

"I don't." Derek quickly says.

"Derek, your eyes twitched and your face is pale." Emily says. "I cannot believe it."

"Because it's not true." Derek explains.

"Derek, this whole date we have been talking about you and Casey. We barely mentioned our relationship. If I just wanted to talk to you I would do it during school. So tell me if there is something I needed to know." Emily says. "I can handle it."

"No there is NOTHING you need to know, because nothing is happening between Casey and me." Derek responds defensively. "And, we are on a date so that counts for something, right?"

"Derek, I know you're lying to me. You can tell me the truth, before I spread the rumor you are a lousy date." Emily threatens.

"FINE!" Derek growls. "I...may...have...."

"DEREK! NO!" Someone screams.

Derek and Emily turn as the blonde runs up to them. She gives a menacing look to Emily and turns to Derek. She begins to shuffle across the floor. As she's falling Derek extends his hand and catches her before she falls. Emily gasps as the blonde turns beet red.

Her hair is falling off her head. Actually, a wig falls off her head and her natural brunette hair falls out.

Derek looks down at the brunette in his hands. His face pales when he realizes who is in his arms. The brunette looks up at Derek and her face turns a deep red. They look into each others eyes and everyone, from the waiter rushing to the scene to the fat guy cracking up at the counter, disappear. They are the only two people in the room, and that was all that mattered. Until Derek, feels an invisible hand slap him across the face, and he wakes up.

"Casey?" Derek asks.

To Be Continued

.................................................................................................................

Okay, not my best work, but I needed to make the first step back into writing this story. I'm glad I got one chapter out of the way. It helped a little in moving forward since the passing of my uncle.

This entire "chapter" is actually broken up into 3 parts. Each will get closer to chapter 10 and the outcome of the date. Chapter 9 Part 2 will be out Tuesday or Wednesday.

READ and REVIEW

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	10. The Date Pt 2

Okay, thank you everyone who has responded after last chapter. I really appreciate all the comments.

.................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 9, Part 2: Date with Derek, Casey......**

A/N: _Casey's thoughts are in italics_

Friday night, Derek and Emily leave on their date. Casey watches as Derek smirks at her while closing the door. When the door closes she looks out the window to see Derek opening and guiding Emily into the car.

She runs up to her room and digs through her closet. She finds what she is looking for. She throws outfits out of her drawers until she finds the perfect outfit. She rushes out the door about 10 minutes later.

_"I am not going to allow that backstabbing friend of mine steal away my guy. Even if I have to admit it in front of a thousand people, I will win Derek."_

When Casey arrives at Smelly Nelly's she looks through the window and sees Derek and Emily at one of the booths. She walks into the restaurant and finds an empty booth. She looks around at all the people who are eating there. She focuses on two older gentlemen who are drinking coffee.

_"__Okay, Casey. FOCUS! Remember why you're here.__ Yes, to ruin Derek's date. __Not exactly; you don't want Derek to fall for Emily.__ So I am ruining the date. __NO! You just observing their date to make sure they don't get close to each other. Oh, it's going to be a long night."_

Casey stops fighting with herself long enough to listen to Derek and Emily's conversation. She ignores the waiter trying to ask her what she wants to eat. She watches as Derek and Emily continue to talk.

"Why, is that a problem?" Emily asks. "I mean I've been waiting since you broke up with Sally."

"No. It is not a problem with you." Derek says.

_"What's this other problem?"_

"I wanted to know how things were with Casey, cause she keeps talking about you. More than usual." Emily says.

"You can only guess with her." Derek says. "I swear she probably has about 3 to 4 mood swings during the day all leading to her having some grudge against me. Everything with her always comes back to me somehow."

_"THAT JERK! THAT INCONSIDERABLE JERK! __WHO YOU LOVE!__ SHUT UP! __Talk about being fickle about who you love.__"_

"ARE YOU LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS WHILE WE'RE DATING!" Emily shouts.

"No, no." Derek says quickly. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Oh, wait. I know who you are talking about." Emily realizes. "But why is Casey here?"

"She doesn't want us to go out." Derek explains.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"She's jealous." Derek says.

"When has Casey ever been jealous of you?" Emily asks.

_"Me, jealous of Derek. Please. I'm not jealous of Derek. __You're jealous of Emily.__ I AM..... __Don't deny it. Remember you can't lie.__ Not true, I've been lying to everyone about this crush I have on Derek. __Yeah, but can you lie to him?__"_

"Miss, can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asks.

"Um..." Casey thinks. "Hold on one minute."

Emily continues, "...Casey was all giddy and giggling. She said she met her prince."

"Miss, I do have other tables to attend to." The waiter says impatiently.

"Then can you go to another table and come back." Casey asks.

"Miss, you have to order something or I have to ask you to leave." The waiter says.

"Hold on one moment." Casey says as she gets up from the booth. "DEREK! NO!"

Casey runs towards Derek's table. She then feels her feet begin to slip from underneath her. She starts to to fall to the ground, but stops. Casey looks up and sees she is about eye level with the table.

She sees Derek's hand around her arm, but her focus is taken off Derek when she hears Emily gasp. She looks down and sees her wig is gone. She looks up again and just stares into Derek's eyes. She is lost in his eyes until she hears Derek.

"Casey?" Derek asks.

To Be Continued

................................................................................................................

Okay, the chapter I promised you. I hope you like it. A little more insight into the night and Casey's POV of the date.

Next chapter, I think you can guess what's going to happen. It should be out hopefully tomorrow or Thursday.

READ and REVIEW

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	11. The Date Pt 3

Okay, thank you everyone who has been sending messages of support and reviews for the story. I owe you. All those messages are keeping my spirits up and helping me finally pen down these next few chapters. Once again THANK YOU!

................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.

**Chapter 9 Part 3: Date with Derek, Casey, Alan, and Sam**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined.

Emily hears the phone ring. She looks from Alan to Sam and walks over to the phone, picking it up. She sits down and answers it.

"Hello. Hey, Derek!" Emily says excited. "Sure, where are we going?"

"So, a date?" Emily asks.

"Sounds good." Emily says.

Emily hangs up the phone. She looks over to Alan and smiles. Alan brings his hand up to his chin and rubs it a few times before saying something. Sam laughs at Alan as he pretends to be educated professor or doctor.

"So you know the plan, right?" Alan asks.

"Yeah, don't worry it will work." Emily says.

"Okay. Remember force him to talk about Casey. The more information you get out of him the more we can fit the pieces to get them together." Alan says.

"Alan, please. I can do it." Emily says.

"I just need to hear it again. What is the main objective?" Alan asks for the fiftieth time.

"To get Casey to reveal the green eyed monster." Emily says.

"Okay, Sam and I will leave now." Alan says. "Have fun."

After Sam and Alan quietly exit Emily's house, Emily begins to thinks about what they are doing. She has a look of sadness in her eyes and she can only shake her head as she walks over to her closet to pick out her outfit for the next day.

Meanwhile, Sam and Alan are driving down the road towards Sam's house. Alan is focusing on the road while Sam is listening to a song on the radio. Once the song is over Alan lowers the volume and looks to Sam.

"Sam." Alan says.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You don't have any plans tomorrow, right?" Alan asks

"No, none whatsoever. Why?" Sam says.

"Because we are going to tail them." Alan says.

"You're not serious." Sam says nervously.

"I am." Alan smirks. "And I have our disguises."

The next night, Alan and Sam arrive at Smelly Nelly's. They find a seat over at the counter while they wait for Derek and Emily. Sam glares at Alan as he follows him over to the counter.

"This was your brilliant disguise. Hats and beards." Sam says angrily.

"Hey, you don't know how luck I got finding these disguises. I had to go to two different party stores. And besides, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves nor do we want Derek or Casey to see us." Alan explains.

"I think your crazy." Sam says.

Sam watches as he sees Derek and Emily enter the restaurant. They sit down a few tables away from him and Alan. Sam taps Alan's shoulder and Alan just nods because he already knew Derek and Emily were there. Sam turns to see who Alan was focusing on. He notices Alan staring at a blonde that has just entered the restaurant.

"Why are you focusing on girls when we are suppose to be spying on Emily and Derek?" Sam asks.

"Because that blonde is our friend." Alan explains.

"You mean, that's...." Sam realizes.

"YES!" Alan says as he nods his head.

"Oh." Sam mumbles.

The evening continues Derek and Emily are talking about none other than Casey. Casey is listening intently to everything Emily and Derek are talking about. Alan is focusing on Casey stare at Derek. He is looking for any expression of jealousy. Sam is focusing on Derek and Emily's conversation seeing if there is something Derek is hiding.

"Well, why did you ask about Casey?" Emily responds. "Unless..."

"Don't think about it." Derek says menacingly.

"You...have...." Emily begins.

"Emily..." Derek says.

"feelings...for...Casey." Emily finishes.

"I don't." Derek quickly says.

"Derek, your eyes twitched and your face is pale." Emily says. "I cannot believe it."

"Because it's not true." Derek explains.

"Derek, this whole date we have been talking about you and Casey. We barely mentioned our relationship. If I just wanted to talk to you I would do it during school. So tell me if there is something I needed to know." Emily says. "I can handle it."

"No there is NOTHING you need to know, because nothing is happening between Casey and me." Derek responds defensively. "And, we are on a date so that counts for something, right?"

"Derek, I know you're lying to me. You can tell me the truth, before I spread the rumor you are a lousy date." Emily threatens.

"FINE!" Derek growls. "I...may...have...."

"DEREK! NO!" Casey screams.

Damnit! Just wait a minute Casey. We are close to getting that confession. Too late!

Sam and Alan watch the scene in front of them. Derek is about to say something to Emily. Casey pushes the waiter out of her way and runs towards Derek's table. Casey slips on some water on the floor and starts to fall. Derek grabs her by the arm to prevent her from falling to the ground and her disguise falls off. Derek is now looking at the brunette head of Casey. Emily gasps as she looks at Casey.

"Excuse me, but I going to have to ask you three to leave." The waiter says.

"But..." Casey begins.

"No 'buts', miss." The waiter says angrily.

Derek, Emily, and Casey exit the restaurant. Alan pays the bill and nods to Sam to look out the front window. Alan and Sam watch as they are talking in the parking lot. They leave quietly and listen to their conversation.

"WHY WOULD YOU SPY ON US...AGAIN!" Derek shouts.

"I couldn't let you two get together." Casey says quietly.

"WHY?!" Derek asks.

"Casey, why would you do that? Do you have something against the idea of this relationship?" Emily asks. "Casey, please. Tell us."

"I can't." Casey says.

"Well, thanks Casey...For ruining this date." Derek says angrily. "And I'll make sure that next time, I won't ask Emily out because apparently you have some grudge with me going out with your best friend. WHEN YOU ALREADY WENT OUT WITH MINE TWO YEARS AGO!"

Crap! NOT GOOD! NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! Quick, Casey. Think of something, anything.

"Emily, let me take you home." Derek says.

NO! NO! NO!

"So much for our foolproof plan." Alan says.

"This is worse than the plan failing. You don't realize how bad this could turn." Sam says.

"What's worse than them not admitting they have feelings for each other." Alan responds.

"The fallout from this. You think Casey and Derek argue now. You haven't seen anything yet." Sam says "Just wait. And everything will hit the roof."

"And everything becomes chaos." Alan mumbles.

.................................................................................................................

I'm finally done with this chapter. And by the looks of things I may be writing a few more chapters than I had planned.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	12. Revelations

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had to make sure I got this chapter close to perfect (or my version of "perfect"). Trust me it was hard, but I'm pretty sure it was worth the wait (I hope). And having an annoying headache didn't help me either. So again, I'm hoping I got this right.

And on with the story.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 10: Chaos/ Revelations**

A/N: Alan's thoughts are underlined.

**Derek's thoughts are in bold.**

_"Just wait. And everything will hit the roof."_

_"And everything becomes chaos."_

Two Weeks Later:

Chaos, whoever came up with the word probably had in mind two stepsiblings fighting with uncontrollable hormones and a desire for each other. Derek and Casey are fighting more than ever. Everyone sees the struggle for power, a match of wits and smarts. Not knowing that there is more at stake than just power and bragging rights. It is a battle of love and no one, except for Alan, Sam, and Emily, knows. And ever since the date fiasco, they are doing everything within their power to get Casey and Derek together.

At school, Derek pulls many pranks, ranging in variety and size, on Casey. Casey's ear piercing screech can be heard from any part of the school. For the past two weeks it has become clockwork. At 8:00, 9:30, 10:45, 12:00, 3:00, you know something happened. There is this weird silence before these particular times, then a scream that sounds like a name.

"DEREK!" Casey screams.

Casey walks into towards Emily. Emily tries to hide the smirk forming on her face but fails miserable. She begins to join the scattered laughs of other students.

"Sorry... Casey.... what.... happened?" Emily says through her laughter

"Derek. He did that trick were the paint bubble burst when you open the locker." Casey says.

"Well, for future reference, if you dye or highlight your hair, blue is not your color." Emily laughs.

"Emily this is serious. I've already apologized about a thousand times between the past two weeks and he still is silent." Casey says. "I know you accepted my apology, but why won't he accept."

"Casey..." Emily begins.

"What?" Casey asks.

"Why is it so important that Derek accept your apology?" Emily asks.

"Well, it's important because of a personal reason." Casey says nervously.

"Personal reason? I'm not buying that crap excuse." Emily says.

Emily grabs Casey's shoulder and drags her into an empty classroom. Casey's eyes widen when she realizes Emily is seeing past her facade. She can feel sweat building, starting to drip down the side of her face. She tries to keep her stare but can feel herself losing the battle.

"Alright, Casey. Enough is enough. I know something is up." Emily says.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asks.

"Enough with the act. Casey, I know something is going on with you and Derek. And you're going to tell me what." Emily says.

"Emily, what do you mean something between Derek and me?" Casey questions.

"Casey, you're twitching, sweating, and you're face is becoming red." Emily states.

"WHAT are saying? That I have...." Casey says astonished.

"Feelings for Derek." Emily says. "Yes. I believe you might."

"Emily that's preposterous." Casey laughs. "ME, having FEELINGS for DEREK. You should really think about becoming a comedian."

"This is no joke." Emily says seriously. "I know you like him."

"Did Derek set you up to this?" Casey laughs.

"No, Derek did not set me up. No one knows about this meeting." Emily explains. "But you know something I don't so we are going to stay in here until you speak up."

"Uh... Em... Class starts in about 5 minutes so we need to go." Casey points out. "NOW!"

"Class can wait; this is important." Emily says blocking Casey from escaping the classroom.

"EMILY!" Casey shouts.

"4 and ½ MINUTES!" Emily says.

"PLEASE..." Casey begs.

"3 MINUTES!" Emily says.

"Nothing is happening." Casey admits.

"2!" Emily says.

Casey starts to cry. Emily feels upset and embarrassed that she has to be hard on her friend. She wants to stop and bring some laughter into the room, but she knows the importance of Casey's confession.

"1!" Emily says.

"I LOVE HIM!" Casey yells.

"WHAT?" Emily asks astonished.

"I, Casey McDonald, am in love with my annoying, obnoxious stepbrother." Casey announces.

"Yes." Emily whispers to herself. Emily then begins to yell, "When did this happen? And WHY WASN'T I INFORMED WHEN THIS HAPPENED?"

"Well... Remember before the school year started." Casey says.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with Derek?" Emily asks.

"Alan moved here and he thought Derek and I were a couple." Casey explains.

"Yes, and..." Emily urges Casey to continue.

"And deep feelings started to surface and I started having dreams." Casey continues. "Then the dance."

"What about the dance?" Emily asks.

"I just have this strange notion that night had something to do with Derek." Casey says more to herself than Emily.

"Why would you not tell me how you felt about Derek?" Emily asks.

"How would you act?" Casey asks.

"I'm mad because you never said anything. Not one thing." Emily says angrily. "AND I ASKED YOU if you had a problem with me going out with Derek."

"Emily I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see me as a freak. I didn't want to hurt you in any way." Casey says.

"Casey, you been my best friend for 2 years. I've seen past all you eccentricities and like the girl you are. I thought we trusted each other enough to tell the other if we had guy problems or any other problems." Emily says. "And you keep a big secret away from me...."

"This is why. I can't deal with you being angry with me, with Derek not talking to me, and I can't deal with the humiliation and embarrassment that will occur because my feelings for him are known." Casey cries.

"Why would you think that?" Emily asks.

"Because first Derek would embarrass me then once everyone knows they will make comments about my feelings for him. And then my mom and sister would disown me, and I'd be forced to live in a d..." Casey rants.

"You really think all this bad can come out of just admitting your feelings for Derek?" Emily asks.

"I know it will because no matter how much I love him; I know he will never love me back." Casey says sadly.

"Casey... I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you are stupid." Emily says.

"EMILY!" Casey yells.

"Casey, do you KNOW for sure that Derek doesn't love you?" Emily asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Well..." Casey thinks.

Meanwhile, Derek and Alan are in their war room, preparing for the upcoming hockey game against their biggest opponent. They hear a faint screech and Derek begins to smirk. Alan looks to Derek and shakes his head. Derek ignores him and begins to laugh.

"Derek please tell me your motive for pulling all these pranks on Casey." Alan says.

"Because she's to easy and it's payback." Derek smirks.

"Derek it's been two weeks. Shouldn't you just move on?" Alan asks.

"Hey I can only thank the person who came up with the saying 'payback is a bitch'." Derek responds.

"This isn't payback." Alan says. "It's a cry for attention."

"And you're delusional." Derek says.

"Wow, big word for ya, D." Alan smirks.

"I know words." Derek says.

"Okay." Alan says quietly.

"Hey, listen the date with Emily brought up some of the more difficult things in my life. So I need a little humor in my life." Derek says.

"What do you mean difficult things in your life?" Alan asks.

"Things I don't discuss with anyone." Derek explains. "And I mean anyone."

"Like your affection for Casey?" Alan asks.

"Dude, you should definitely think about becoming a comedian." Derek laughs. "Seriously, you could definitely rival any comedian out there."

"I knew it from the beginning." Alan says happily. "You're in love with Casey."

"Before you kill me from laughter..." Derek continues to laugh. "Why would you ever think I would be in love with Casey?"

"I've seen the way you look at her. When nobody would be looking. I know why you pull your pranks on her more than anybody. And right now, you are talking about it." Alan explains.

"There is nothing to talk about. I don't even remotely like Casey. I mean have you seen her." Derek says confidently.

"Yes, a beautiful, smart, caring...." Alan begins.

"A grade grubbing, overzealous, overbearing, overly emotional, perfectionist." Derek finishes. "Who is below my standards for dating."

"Or because you are scared of what will happen when Casey and the whole world finds out that might DEREK VENTURI..." Alan adds.

"You are out of your mind if you believe that I may have f...fe....feel..." Derek stutters.

"...feelings for Casey." Alan finishes. "I'm not. No. I'm not."

"Okay who put you up to this? Casey and Emily?" Derek asks.

"I take no orders from anyone. This is my own thoughts on your situation with Casey. And you are going to tell me the truth." Alan says.

"Easy, I don't have feelings for my fun crushing stepsister." Derek smirks.

"Yeah, and I live on denial." Alan replies.

"And that was about the stupidest joke I've ever heard." Derek laughs.

"Either way, that doesn't matter." Alan says. "I just want to know if you have feelings for Casey."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you I don't." Derek growls.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day Derek Venturi was afraid of the obvious." Alan says.

"Whoa, take back that previous comment, because I never am afraid of anything." Derek says.

"Then just admit your feelings." Alan challenges. "Trust me, I won't tell. We got about 30 minutes before we have to go to class. So I have all the time in the world."

"You know, you and Casey are probably twins. The way you annoy me is astonishingly similar." Derek says.

"So she annoys you about your feelings, also?" Alan replies.

"JUST STOP OKAY!" Derek yells. "I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR CASEY! I HATE HER!"

"The more you deny something, the more the truth falls through the cracks." Alan says.

Derek growls and picks up Alan by the shirt. Alan gasps as he is lifted off the floor against the wall. Alan stares down Derek. A battle of friends, through a staring contest. Alan doesn't give in, he matches Derek stare to stare, eye to eye.

I am not weak. I am not a runt. I can change them.

"What does it take for you to give up?" Derek asks.

"Admit your feelings." Alan says.

"Fine." Derek murmurs.

Derek looks around the room. He tries to think quickly of something to distract Alan. Alan has this intense look on his face and Derek realizes he has met his match.

**Well what do I do? He won't leave me alone until I actually admit something. Your choice Derek, however, need I remind you that you are in love with aforementioned keener. So either way you are in a bit of a bind. Listen to yourself, you are beginning to sound like Casey. Duh, she has that affect on him. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"Okay, for a minute just pretend that you are talking to my clone." Derek says calmly.

"I don't see where this is going." Alan says confused.

"Just pretend that we are living in an alternate universe." Derek says.

"And in this place does Derek like Casey?" Alan asks.

"No, he doesn't like her... He is over his head, crazy in LOVE with her." Derek responds.

"Now, why would he not tell her?" Alan asks.

"He doesn't think that she would ever give him a chance to prove his worth. She only sees him as a evil, selfish pig who can care less about any other than himself." Derek says. "And he psyched himself out because they are stepsiblings and their family and friends except for you who disown them."

"So, that is why he is always saying he hates her. Because he thinks that no one will approve of their relationship. He chooses for Casey to hate him instead of trying to get her to love him." Alan realizes.

"But ever since you got here, he is fighting himself to tell her." Derek says. "He knew that once you mentioned it; you would constantly try to force out the truth. And that caused him to question his actions towards Casey. Make him try harder to be a better person."

"So how does Derek plan to work things out if Casey thinks he is still mad at her?" Alan asks.

"He is still thinking that over." Derek responds.

"Well, call me crazy, but why doesn't he tell her how he feels? No matter what other people think. Show Casey he cares about her. Since when does Derek ever follow rules? He is always a man of action and he needs to act on his feelings before he misses his chance." Alan says. "Derek? Derek?"

"What?" Derek snaps out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Alan asks.

"Yeah. I just realized something." Derek says while scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Alan asks.

"I'm in over my head." Derek says.

Meanwhile, Casey's stalker is going through his locker. He grabs his book for his next class, he then looks at the picture of Casey hanging in his locker.

"Soon, you'll be in my grasp." The guy says.

................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, don't kill me on this chapter. I know the ending of this chapter sucked. The story is going to get better. And more Dasey is coming, however the next two chapters will anger some of you Dasey fans. Believe me I didn't want to add them but I think it will help the story.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	13. TwoFace

Okay, now before I go completely insane or crack under pressure, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and I know Casey's stalker will be such a cliché and expected, so I'm prepared to take heat for it.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 11: Truman Two-Face**

"Emily, we have to go." Casey says as she pulls Emily in the direction of the classroom.

"Okay, but I've got to go to Paul for my appointment, so I'll see you later." Emily explains.

**Meanwhile:**

"Derek, come on. It's been 3 weeks." Alan says.

"Hold on, I know what I'm doing.... so don't question my doings." Derek growls.

"I'm not questioning your doings, but if you keep stalling, waiting for that GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY you may just miss her." Alan explains. "But it's your girl and your decision. Good luck. I got to get to class."

Casey is running down the hallway to get to class. She turns the corner to get to the room down the hall when she hits an object. She falls back with a groan and looks to see who she ran into.

"Oh, sorry." Casey blushes as she look to see who she ran into. "Truman?"

"Casey, hello." Truman says sweetly.

"I got to go." Casey says, dusting herself off and beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Casey, wait." Truman shouts.

"Can't." Casey shouts.

Truman smiles and snaps his fingers. He runs a hand through his greasy hair and breathes out.

"So close. Wait, what is this?" Truman mumbles to himself.

Truman smirks, picks up the books off the floor, and walks off to his next class. He reads one of his books and grins widely. He begins to write something on a piece of paper and still grinning to himself.

"Perfect." Truman grins.

Later that day, Casey is searching for Alan. She is holding a piece of paper in hand and running through every hallway to look. She looks everywhere she knows Alan would be and can't find him. She runs to her locker and finds Emily at her locker.

"Emily, there's a problem." Casey says.

"Great!" Emily says sacastically. "What's wrong?"

"This note." Casey says, handing Emily the note.

"What are you..." Emily says as she reads the note. "OH!"

"Yeah, this is serious." Casey panics.

"Wait, how would Truman know about that?" Emily asks.

"Alan." Casey growls.

"Casey that makes no sense. Why would Alan do that? He couldn't. He was the first person to see you and Derek as a couple." Emily says. "There must be some explanation."

"Yeah, Alan knows. And it's just convenient that he isn't here now, and Truman knows my secret." Casey says.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Emily asks.

"What can I do?" Casey asks herself.

"Confront Truman. Find out how he knows." Emily says. "Just be careful."

"I'll be fine." Casey says.

Casey walks down the hall to her next class. She sees Truman talking with someone across the hall. Truman smirks at her while she rolls her eyes and glares at him.

After class is over Truman runs to catch Casey at the door. Casey turns around before Truman can touch her shoulder. Truman jumps back, feeling a bit worried he might have messed with the wrong girl. When he sees her hard eyes, he puts all the nervous feelings out of his mind and once again smirks at her.

"Okay, let me make myself clear. Whatever you think you know about me is definitely a lie." Casey says. "Whoever told you what you know is....." She stops when she sees Truman holding her diary.

"Oh, no one told me anything. I read it in this book." Truman smirks.

"Where did you find that?" Casey asks.

"When we crashed into each other before. I thought of being a good samaritian and returning it to you. Until..." Truman begins.

"No!" Casey whispers.

"Until I saw this one page that caught my attention. It is more of a book than a diary Casey." Truman smirks. "Imagine all the fame and fortune you can receive should this be published."

"Truman, can I have that back so I can go?" Casey says as she tries to grab it out of Truman's hands.

"Or, imagine all the embarrassment and humiliation you will feel when I reveal who you are in love with." Truman grins widely.

"What do you want?" Casey asks defeated.

"One date." Truman says.

"And if I don't agree?" Casey asks quietly.

"Then I tell everyone your embarrassing secret." Truman smirks.

**The next day:**

Emily arrives at school. She is nervous as she enters because Casey hasn't talked to her since yesterday. She fears that something bad happened when Casey went to confront Truman. She is also worried about Alan. He has been gone since yesterday afternoon and now is not at his locker as she walks past.

Emily gets to her locker and as soon as she opens her locker, Truman appears. Emily groans as he smirks at her. He waits for her to finish collecting her books from her locker before talking.

"What do you want Truman?" Emily scowls.

"Just figured I'd say hi." Truman says kindly.

"Okay. Bye!" Emily says sweetly.

"I'm just waiting for Casey to get here." Truman says.

"I thought she told you to never speak to her especially after she got your little note." Emily says.

"No, we will be speaking a whole lot now. Considering we are dating now." Truman smiles.

"WH..." Emily begins.

"HEY, Emily!" Casey says bubbly.

"Uh, hi?" Emily says.

"Come on, babe. We have to get to class." Truman says to Casey as he wraps an arm around her.

"I'll see you later Emily." Casey says.

Casey and Truman leave Emily standing in the middle of the hallway. Emily's jaw is on the ground now, as she tries to comprehend what she saw. She rapidly blinks her eyes, rubbing them a couple times to make sure her vision is clear. She whips out her phone and begins to text message someone.

"Come on. Come on. Answer." Emily mumbles.

..............................................................................................................................................

Okay, I'll be waiting for the angry comments. Trust me, I know what I'm doing, but I'm sure many of you probably won't think so. Remember I said I had a funny plan for Truman in this story. But this is the chapter that I hated writing.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


	14. Worst Case Scenario

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm not saying much because I don't want to give away anything that may happen in the next few chapters.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.

**Chapter 12: Worst Case Scenario**

'Alan where the heck are you?' Emily types into her phone.

'Em, what's wrong? I'm busy.' Alan types into his phone.

'take a 5 and listen. Casey's been brainwashed.'

'O...K?'

'She's dating Truman.'

'WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 'How did that happen?'

'IDK! I have to find out. I'll keep u posted.'

Emily ends her conversation and begins looking for their other cohort. She looks around the corner to see a disheveled Sam leaning against his locker. She runs up to him and he chuckles lightly at her. Emily raises an eyebrow at Sam's chuckles.

"What?" Emily asks.

"You know." Sam says..

"About Casey?"Emily says. "Yeah. How's Derek taking it?"

"Well, let's see. He's going to kill Alan when he sees him. He is trying to focus on other things, but when you see your look alike take your girl away, it definitely affected him. All you hear him say is 'Casey this' and 'Casey that'." Sam explained.

"That bad, huh?" Emily asks.

"Emily, I've never seen Derek this way before." Sam says worried. "He told me that he was going to get off his high horse and tell Casey how he felt about her; then Truman comes knocking at his door and says he is going out with Casey."

"Wow! Talk about bad timing." Emily says. "What do we do now?"

"Em. I don't know." Sam says. As he is thinking, "Wait, I got it."

"Yeah." Emily urges Sam to continue.

"First, calm down Derek before he becomes a danger to _some-_one. Find out how Casey ended up going on a date. Keep Alan and Derek separated for a while." Sam explains. "Then break up Truman and Casey, get Derek and Casey together and we all go home happy."

"IN ONE DAY!" Emilyyells.

"Not in one day. I expect it to take weeks or months before this can get resolved." Sam says.

"Okay, you take care of Derek, and I'll take care of reconnaissance on Casey and Truman." Emily announces.

Sam starts running back to the gym where he left Derek. He worries Derek may have been going crazy as he speaks. He bursts through the gym door to see him shooting baskets and missing a lot. When he misses he throws the ball erratically around the gym.

"DEREK!" Sam shouts.

"Sam, leave me alone." Derek growls.

"No. You have to calm down before you hurt someone." Sam says.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Derek says kindly. "Only Alan."

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because before HE arrived here everything was fine. I was happy with the way of life. I tortured Casey and Casey drove me insane, and no one knew anything. No one knew my secret and I WAS HAPPY. I didn't have to deal with the pressure of someone finding out my secret. Now, he knows my secret and wants me to go after Casey. And guess what I lost the girl because of him." Derek says angrily. "So, tell me. Does that justify why I want to kill him."

"Derek. NO!" Sam pleads. "No, it doesn't. You are just afraid of what will happen when everybody knows your secret. I cannot blame you. This is probably the hardest thing you've had to deal with."

"Sam, I can't win her. She chose my look alike. Apparently I was the wrong guy for her." Derek says defeated.

"Derek, you can't hurt Alan. He didn't do anything. Casey made her choice. But since when has her choice been the right choice. Casey is a human after all and can make mistakes on occasion." Sam says. "More importantly, where is my best friend? The friend who would stand up and go after what he wanted. The friend who wouldn't give a crap about what other people think and just do whatever his mind is set to. Where is he?"

"You're right, Sam." Derek says proudly. "I can win her over. And I know where to start."

"There we go." Sam smiles.

Meanwhile, Emily runs over to Casey. Only to see Truman smirking and guiding Casey out of the classroom. Emily begins to scowl and mumbles under her breath. She walks defeated out of the classroom and marches into the cafeteria.

She sees Casey and Truman talking. Casey lets out a small giggle and looks at Emily. Emily glares at Casey and Casey's face falls. Truman leaves the table for a while, and Emily makes her move.

"Hey, Casey." Emily says sweetly.

"Hey, Em." Casey greets.

"So, whatcha doing?" Emily asks.

"Just waiting for Truman." Casey says matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Emily asks.

"We started going out yesterday." Casey answers.

"Oh, you're going out." Emily says to herself "Tell me, how does that work into your plans?"

"Plans for what?" Casey asks.

"I don't know... just a thought... the guy you were crushing on before that worm squirmed into you life." Emily says venomously.

"Emily, wait you don't understand." Casey stutters.

"Oh, really? You have some nerve, you know." Emily says.

"Em?" Casey questions.

"First you keep your secret crush for Derek away from me. Then once you confess I offer to help you win him over. And finally after weeks of fighting myself to help you, you go and start seeing Truman." Emily explains. "And give up on the one person you had strong feelings for."

"What if I have a good explanation as to why I'm going out with Truman." Casey questions.

"Then you are a conniving bitch that doesn't care about anything other than her public image." Emily says viciously.

"He was the one who kissed me at the dance." Casey mutters.

"WHAT?" Emily shouts.

"He was the one who kissed me at the dance. Truman was the guy I was dancing with. He is my prince." Casey says.

"Well, then I guess I have to support you." Emily says.

"Really? Thanks, Emily!" Casey says happily.

"Sure no problem." Emily says softly. "I have to go and talk to my teacher about this paper that's due tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Sure. Hey, Em." Casey says before Emily leaves the cafeteria. "Later, do you want to come over for a movie?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." Emily says.

Emily walks down the hallway, deep in thought. She suddenly hears her phone start ringing. She looks down to see Alan's name pop up on the screen. She smiles faintly and answers

Meanwhile, Alan runs towards the front doors of the school. He starts breathing heavily as soon as he enters. He looks around and begins dialing numbers on his phone. He rushes through the hallways to the library.

"Em...get....Sam....meet.....at.....library." Alan says breathless.

When he gets there, Emily is waiting. He leans down to catch his breath and walks over to where Emily is sitting. Not more than five minutes later, Sam walks through the doors of the library.

"Sam, Em. Sorry I'm late." Alan begins. "So what happened?"

"Well, you left and everything went to hell in a hand basket." Sam explains. "Truman some how snuck in and changed Casey. Now, Casey is going out with him and Derek is a mess."

"Any ideas, fearless leader." Emily asks.

"I have a few but they all involve another couple. They are trained spies; have years in experience and know the objective and task at hand. But I don't think I can get word out to them. And that is where you guys come in." Alan says.

"Okay, who are these other to people you have working on this?" Emily asks.

"Our inside guy and gal. Edwin Venturi and Elizabeth McDonald." Alan says confidently.

Sam and Emily stare wide eye at Alan as he smirks at them. Confusion and uncertainty written on both their faces. Alan begins to laugh as Sam's face seems to have turned permanent and Emily looks on nervously.

"They can help?" Emily asks.

"Yes, because we are going to stand back for a while and watch the events unfold. So we will need them to help us commence Operation: Dasey." Alan explains.

"Dasey?" Emily and Sam question.

"Derek and Casey put together?" Alan says matter-of-factly. "OR if you like, them Operation: Cerek."

"I still think you're crazy." Sam whispers to Emily.

"I'm getting that more often." Alan says loudly enough for them to hear.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, so the plan is set. What's the worst that could happen? Well, in the next 2 chapter, Edwin and Lizzie's role in Operation: Dasey; Sam and Emily's relationship; Alan's problem; Derek planning; and a bit of Truman bashing. I've already got the next chapter close to being ready.

READ and REVIEW.

**In Loving Memory of my Uncle Tommy**

**1946-2009**


End file.
